Union
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Amaya was an exorcist visiting the graves of her family when she came upon Rin. But before she could get Rin to saftey, her village was attacked. When Sesshomaru saves her life, she has no idea he just wants her as bait to lure Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

Amaya looked on.

Kneeling, she placed flowers at the graves of her parents. She and her sister had survived that attack....her parents had been killed.

Her grandmother had raised them both. Even now, she still had nightmares about that bloody night....but now, she fought back, both spiritually and physically.

She had long black hair and eyes that had been described as a plum purple. Her kimono was a dark mauve, with the trim a few shades lighter.

That was when she froze.....as she could sense a demon was nearby.....a big one.

Getting up, she walked over to the river and saw a child. no doubt it was being hunted. She didn't see the demon, but she knew it was close.

Looking over, she saw a sleeping kappa blowing bubbles from his nose. No, this wasn't what she was sensing.

Still, she had to get the child out of the way.

Slowly, she walked over. The child seemed to be busy getting some food.

"Hello."

The child turned, startled.

"Am...I stealing?" she asked, looking nervous.

"No but you're in danger. Come with me."

"Oh, I'm not in danger. Master Jaken is keeping an eye on me."

The stubby kappa snored as a snot bubble popped.

Amaya frowned, this had to be an attempt...but it wouldn't work. She would get the child before the demon did.

Picking up the child, she quickly began to run off.

"Wait, I'm supposed to stay with Master Jaken!"

That was when the kappa woke up. Giving her a glare, he scowled.

"How dare you kidnap Lord Sesshomaru's ward!"

That was when she froze as she sensed something evil. Looking to her right, she saw smoke and heard screaming from her village.

The ogre tribe had been feuding with them for days....but it was all over now.

But still the aura...it wasn't from the ogres.

That was when she gasped as a tall, white haired stranger stepped out from the trees. Gasping, she sensed that this demon was what she had been sensing earlier. It was even more powerful than the nearby ogres.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she tried to kidnap Rin!" the kappa snapped as the criers from her village could be heard.

She held onto the child, but tears fell as she knew her tribe had been slaughtered.

"I know you're kind.....and you will not eat this child!"

"Huh ? Lord Sesshomaru would never eat me."

The demon just gave her an aloof stare.....it was probabay toying with her.

"Return the human girl....." the kappa demanded.

Amaya knew that she was cornered. But she wouldn't give into fear. At this point, she wouldn't live to see the sun set most likely.

"You don't need to worry about me....I'm just looking for something to eat" the child said.

Amaya made eye contact with the demon; it gave her a glace that could almost be described as curious.

"I will only let the girl go....if you agree to eat me in her place!"

"Stupid human! Lord Sesshomaru would never eat Rin!" The kappa squawked.

"Jaken, take Rin back to the river. I will deal with you later" the demon said. The one that had been called Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken gulped as she gently put Rin down. As Rin followed Jaken back to the water, she stood her ground. If he expected her to bow in submission, he was wrong.

He looked down at her, but made no move to attack her as they were left alone.

"You would make yourself prey?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"Isn't that what I just did?"

He just gave her a curious glance. He didn't seem mad at all.

"Are you any relation to the child?"

"No."

That was when the demon walked past her.

"The child is under my protection. If you interfere again, I will kill you."

"Aren't....you going to kill me now?"

"You are unworthy to be killed by my hands."

Insulted, she picked up a rock....and hit him.

"Or perhaps you're a coward!"

That was when he suddenly stood in front of her. His glance was cold.

"I took no part in the slaughter of that village. Do not place blame on me if you weren't there to do anything."

Amaya frowned, but knew he spoke the truth. She had only gone off to visit the grave of her parents, but it would've meant another person to defend the village if she had stayed behind.

Angry, she glared as she wanted revenge...and she would get it.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on as the woman ran back to the village.

Jaken was too distracted...it was the fifth time this week he had been sleeping while he was supposed to be guarding Rin.

As annoyed as he was, he'd deal with Jaken later. There was something else that had his attention.

The woman's scent....a mix of both an exorcist and a demon slayer. He should investigate this further.

As she ran back, he began to walk after her.

* * *

Amaya glared.

Picking up a sword, she was prepared to die. But she would get revenge.

Blood stained the ground and had painted the buildings. No one had survived. And she would die getting revenge.

"Wench..." an ogre said.

"We will eat you...." another growled.

With a glare, she ran forward. She would die, but at least she would die fighting.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on from the trees.

He had never seen a human woman go into battle with such anger. He looked on, as she didn't seem concerned with her own safety.

But she also could handle herself. But no human could survive a fight with an ogre.

Since he couldn't rely ion Jaken to guard Rin, the woman would guard Rin instead. And if she failed to do her job properly, he would kill her.

So, that meant he had to settle this before the woman was killed.

* * *

Amaya frowned as the demon stepped out from the trees. With his sword out...

That was when she felt a blast of power.

_"What is..."_

That was when she was knocked out.

* * *

With a single blast, all the ogres were dead.

Putting Tokijin back, he looked down at the human woman. It seemed she had been knocked unconscious.

Thinking, he wondered why Inu Yasha seemed to encounter Naraku more often than he did. Maybe spiritual powers are what attracted Naraku to the group that traveled with his younger brother. That Kagome had shattered his armor at one time.

If that was the case, she could also lure Naraku. Perhaps he would find him before his disgrace of a brother interfered.

* * *

Amaya woke up. Looking around her village......it was now in ruins. It had been bad before, but now all the buildings had been leveled.

"That demon..."

Standing up, she knew it didn't matter, as she couldn't stay here, not after all that had happened

Still, why had he hung around? She could still sense him.

That was when she saw him, standing nearby as he looked around. How dare he walk around like he had been invited!

"What did you do? You had no right to interfere!" she yelled, as she stood up.

"Than what gave to the right to interfere?" he asked, looking over.

Frustrated, she looked around. She wouldn't leave until her tribe had been buried...and after the ogre corpses had been disposed of.

"Just leave me alone...."

"Lord Sesshomaru...."

Turning, she saw the kappa that had been called Jaken, and the child that had been called Rin. What now?

"When you didn't come back Lord Sesshomaru....." the kappa said, looking at the destruction.

"Is this your home?" Rin asked.

Amaya looked around sadly.

"It was. My village was destroyed by ogres."

"I'm sorry. I lost my family to bandits. I know what it's like."

Amaya looked over. To endure such loss at a young age...poor thing.

"My name is Rin; what's yours?" she said, bowing politely.

Amaya gave a small smile as she bowed.

"Amaya."

That was when Rin looked over.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can she travel with us?"

Shocked, Amaya looked over at the demon that had been addressed. There was no way....

"She can."

Amaya frowned. Turning, she gave him an icy glare. If he hadn't killed her...he was up to something.

"Thank you, but I've killed demons to earn my living. I wouldn't be comfortable traveling with one."

Rin frowned.

"You can trust Lord Sesshomaru. And you don't have a home...."

"I'll manage. Thank you for your concern Rin."

"Jaken."

Amaya looked back over. Couldn't he just leave her alone? Nosy demon....Rin clearly had better manners then he did.

"Yes me lord?" the kappa asked.

"Dispose of the ogres."

Amaya's jaw dropped. What was he up to?

"Oh, as you wish..." he said as he ran off as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

Feeling shy, she knew had to bury the bodies of her tribe next.

That was when she gasped as she saw a dragon come out of the forest.

"Oh, this is Ah-Un......" Rin said. "Hey, Amaya lost her tribe. Can you please help us dig the graves?"

The animal nodded.

Kneeling, she bowed.

"Thank you."

* * *

In less than am hour, her tribe was buried and the ogres were disposed of. Had it not been for the help, it would've been so much harder. The place looked as clean as it could be.

Looking over she smiled. Jaken had officially introduced her to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Rin, for getting flowers for the graves."

Rin smiled.

"You're welcome!"

"Thank you as well..." she said as he looked over at the dragon. He just gave her glance.

Looking over, she gave Jaken a smile.

"Thank you.

He nodded, but he still looked ornery.

Looking over, she knew that like it or not, she owed Sesshomaru. She bowed.

"I am in your debt."

"Guarding Rin for me will be acceptable."

She frowned. Why did he seem so interested in having her guard Rin?

That was when Rin grabbed her hand.

"Please? It's lonely when you're all alone!"

Amaya looked around. Rin had point. She was alone, and at least she had temporary solution.

"I....thank you."

* * *

As Rin helped Amaya pack, he stood with Jaken.

"Amaya will watch over Rin. You shall assist me in battle."

Jaken gulped, but nodded. He was lucky that Sesshomaru hadn't killed him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

"As long as I can serve you....by why her? She's human."

Sesshomaru looked over. Rin seemed to have warmed up to the human woman rather quickly.

"Her scent is that of an exorcist and demon slayer. Her spiritual powers might prove useful in getting Naraku out of the shadows."

"Oh, very wise me lord!"

* * *

Amaya smiled.

The dragon looked at her, but seemed to trust her, or give her the benefit of the doubt.

She was bringing a few blankets, and some cooking supplies, as well as the sword she normally used. Her tools of defense were coming along as well.

"You sure I can bring all this?"

"I think so."

Turning, she looked on as she had gathered all the weapons in her village. Not wanting them to fall into the wrong hands, they had to be disposed of.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on at the supplies Amaya had on Ah-Un. Nothing major, just a few small things.

"Is it too much?" Amaya asked.

"It's fine."

With that, Amaya nodded

Looking over, he saw the pile of weapons. Amaya wanted them destroyed.

Taking out his Tokijin, it only a single strike to reduce the weapons to nothing but dust.

"Very impressive!" Jaken said.

"I...had no idea...he was..." Amaya said.

With things settled he walked off, wanting to continue his search for Naraku.

* * *

Amaya looked on. To think that she had accepted Sesshomaru's hospitality.

Just why did he insist on her traveling with him?

Looking back, she took one last look at her village. In just over an hour, she had lost her tribe, and was now traveling with....

"Amaya!"

Turning, Amaya, smiled as she walked to Rin.

"Just taking one last look at my home."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru is kind, we'll be fine!"

Amaya doubted that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night and they had stopped. Wanting some time alone, she had gone off to think.

She may owe Sesshomaru, but she didn't trust him. He must need her for something but what? He had power...

And Jaken could easily watch Rin. It was a load of crap.

"Just what does he really want me for? He doesn't need me to help him fight....maybe to lure something?"

* * *

Naraku looked on. Kikyo had nursed Onigumo in this very spot...it seemed fitting to come back after all this time.

No one would suspect that he was hiding in the cave. They would be too busy looking for his heart. Even Kikyo.

Nearby, Byakuya looked around with interest but didn't comment.

Still, he couldn't sit back and rest. Things hadn't gone as expected. If things didn't change, he'd be in serious trouble.

Kikyo actually knew what his heart looked like. But he could deal with her at a later time. The real problem was Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha had escaped the demons belly; so that could only mean Kagome had used her spiritual power to purify the jewel that he had merged his sword. Now, he was a bigger concern than before.

And Sesshomaru. His sword had already proved that it was a threat. Unlike his brother who relied on getting more power, Sesshomaru relied on his own personal strength.

At least the fuyhoheki would hide the infant's aura, so his heart would be safe for a while. He could concentrate on more important things while Kanna hid his heart.

Looking over, he smiled as Kanna appeared. Moryomaru would guard the infant if anyone happened to come across it by chance. The infant should be safe in its newest location.

That was when Kagura walked back in from scouting the area. To avoid being detected, no type demonic barrier could be put up. He had decided to seal it in another way, to prevent anyone from smelling him out.

"We're fine."

"Good work."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find Inu Yasha."

Shrugging, Kagura walked back outside. A second later, a breeze blew as she took off on a feather.

Byakuya shrugged as he knelt down and smiled as he picked up a handful of cave dirt. It still contained faint traces of a demonic aura...but nothing that anyone would be searching for.

Once he sealed himself inside the cave, he scent couldn't be traced.

"She comes with Sesshomaru...." Kanna said, appearing from the shadows.

Curious, he dropped the dirt and looked over as Kanna held out her mirror. He frowned when he saw a human woman...who was traveling with Sesshomaru.

Naraku frowned. The girl's aura showed that she had strong spiritual powers like Kagome...she could be threat. And what was she doing with Sesshomaru? He hated human as much as he hated Inu Yasha.

"Byakuya, I want you to bring the Tenseiga. Kanna will join you shortly...she'll bring me the woman" he said as Kohaku carried bucket of water toward him.

* * *

Amaya smiled. Bringing the tea set and leaves had been a good idea. It had seemed silly, but she was glad she had brought them.

As Ah-Un settled down, she smiled. There were enough cups...if Sesshomaru wanted some. He had walked off.

"I can't remember the last time I had tea" Rin said.

"Well, you all helped me, and I wanted to show my appreciation."

That was when Sesshomaru walked out from the trees.

She glanced up at him. As much as she distrusted him, she had nothing to gain by being rude.

"You are welcome to join us."

When Sesshomaru walked over Jaken squawked.

"Me lord, I didn't expect you to join us..." Jaken said, as Sesshomaru sat down.

* * *

She smiled as good cup of tea seemed to sooth her. Her grandmother had said that a good cup of tea would help her to think

"Why do you hate demons? Not all demons are bad" Rin said.

"It's because my parents were killed by demons" she said sadly.

Rin looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Amaya gave Rin a smile.

"No it's okay. And I don't mind explaining. You did help me after all."

She set her cup down and smiled as she recalled her happy childhood.

"I was part of a tribe of exorcists. We used both spiritual powers and physical weapons to kill demons. I was mad that I had lost my parents, so I trained at an early age to fight. It was also the occupation...how my tribe made living. I was raised by my grandmother, and had an elder sister."

"And you lost them when you village was attacked...do you have any more kin?" Rin asked.

"No, me and my family lived in that village.....we were hated so badly by demons that we lived together for protection. There used to be more tribes like mine, but they were killed off. My tribe was the last one."

"Wow.....so you're an orphan like me. My family was killed by bandits. And I was killed by a tribe of wolves."

Amaya looked over, stunned.

"Wait, are you saying..."

Rin nodded.

"After I was killed, Lord Sesshomaru revived me. We met when I was taking care of him. He brought me back, and he's been taking care of me. That's why I know I can trust him."

"You took care of...."

"Enough Rin. It doesn't concern her" Sesshomaru said.

Amaya looked over. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was missing am arm. If Rin had met Sesshomaru when he had been injured, could it have been after Sesshomaru had lost a limb?

That was when he gave her a harsh look, letting her know that it wasn't any of her business. But she just smiled sweetly, as demon that was missing a limb showed proof of either being unprepared; or had too much pride.

* * *

He smiled as Kohaku had sealed the entrance with mud bricks made from the cave dirt. Now, his scent couldn't be traced. He would simply teleport himself as needed.

Smiling, he sat back and waited for Kanna's return. After this, he'd deal with Inu Yasha.

* * *

She couldn't say why she had woken up...

Covering Rin, she looked around. Sesshomaru was standing off to the side. Maybe they had sensed the same thing.

Quickly, she unsheathed her sword, as she prepared to defend Rin if needed.

That was when Jaken woke up.

"Hm.....strange smell... it's Naraku!"

Amaya frowned. Naraku? Who was he? A demon?

Quickly, she ran over to her bags and took out a bag of her purification salt. As quickly as she could, she ran back and put a circle around Rin.

"Huh?" Rin said, opening her eyes, when she closed her bag.

"Rin, stay right here okay? I'm going to guard you."

Rin nodded.

Kneeling, she held out her bag.

"This is purification salt. Use it, if you are attacked."

Rin looked scared, but took the bag. Amaya stood outside of the circle and drew her sword, ready to fight.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced over. The woman not only had lured either Naraku or one of his minions, she was giving Rin something to defend herself with.

It appeared his theory was correct.

Still, he knew the odds were that Naraku was still in the shadows. This would one of his pathetic detachments.

As Jaken ran over, he noted the wary look on his face he carefully avoided the salt circle.

That was when he looked over as a stranger walked out from the shadows. Like he suspected, it had Naraku's scent.

"So....you are Sesshomaru...elder brother to Inu Yasha."

He just stared. Just what did this stranger want? And if he knew of Inu Yasha, he was a detachment of Naraku.

"Hand me the Tenseiga" the stranger said.

He narrowed his eyes, insulted that this thing would order him around. Maybe Amaya was a threat after all. But she would be; for a cur like Naraku who relied on others.

If she was taken, he could trace her scent....but it was no guarantee, since he still couldn't smell Naraku. He was either too far away, or it was something else.

And he did need her to guard Rin.

"Since you are a detachment, your ignorance isn't a surprise. If Naraku has something to say, he can talk to me himself."

"But he doesn't want to speak to you. He's interested in the human woman."

That was when he took summoned his whip of light. A detachment wasn't worthy to stain any sword of his.

* * *

Amaya watched as Sesshomaru battled the stranger.

That was when... she looked down, sensing something like a ghost.

Pale skin, black eyes, white hair....she couldn't say if it was human. It looked like a child.

That was when it held up a mirror and Amaya saw her refection before she blacked out.

* * *

"Amaya!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru glanced behind him as it looked like Amaya had fainted. A child with pale skin and white hair?

But she had no aura or scent. How was it possible?

"So, we got the woman...."

He looked back as he saw the strangers' smug expression....and narrowed his eyes. The true target had been Amaya.

"Kanna, take her; I'll deal with this dog!" he said, as Amaya's scent nearly vanished.

Insulted, he narrowed his eyes. A dog? This pest would never bother him again.

"So, you gonna give me your sword; or do I need shorten the child's life?"

With a cold glance he impaled the stranger with his poison claw. The stranger yelped in pain as his poison began to dissolve him.

As the stranger winced in pain, he stared at him...until nothing remained but a pile of blackish purple dirt that turned into dust.

"Very impressive me lord...." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, ignoring Jaken. Rin was looking down at Amaya's sword.

"She was trying to protect me....and she was kidnapped..." she said as touched the weapon.

He looked around. It was very faint...but he could smell Amaya's scent. But he also couldn't smell Naraku.

Still, if Naraku had an interest in Amaya...he could encounter Naraku after had had found Amaya. Maybe he would learn something of value.

It would be too dangerous to bring Rin along....but if Amaya had been the main target, Naraku wouldn't come after Rin.

"Jaken, stay here and guard Rin."

Rin looked up.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken nodded, but yelped in pain when his foot touched Amaya's salt circle by accident.

With a glance, he transformed into a ball of light and took off.

* * *

Naraku smiled as Kanna appeared. With a smile, he teleported himself to an old hut they had found earlier.

Bykuyua was no big loss. If he had been foolish enough to underestimate Sesshomaru, then he deserved to be eliminated. He didn't have the patience to deal with idiots. And he couldn't have been sure of his loyalty.

Besides, he was going after Inu Yasha's sword soon enough. Even if the fool had survived, he would've killed him off within a week.

Still, after he'd dealt with Inu Yasha, he'd deal with Kikyo. She would be looking for a demonic aura, which could lead her to his heart.

Just who had helped her? He glared as only Kagome would have that kind of ability. So, he would need to punish her for that.

* * *

Amaya frowned. She felt so groggy. She hoped she hadn't been poisoned.

Looking up, she gasped as she saw.....his aura was so tainted. It was like....being at graveyard that was filled with demons, or something similar.

Thick wavy black hair, red eyes...he wasn't human.

She scowled. If Sesshomaru had only let her travel with him so she could be used as bait.....she'd let him have it.

"Who are you?" she asked, as she slowly stood up, not wanting to look weak.

"My apologies. You may call me Naraku" he said, bowing.

Naraku...that name that had been mentioned by Jaken. She could sense that he was evil....and she doubted Naraku was common name.

"Amaya" she said, as she bowed, but only to be polite. She knew that she was in grave danger, but she refused to show her fear. Not to mention it was hard to stand up.

"Amaya, why do you travel with Sesshomaru?"

"Is that any of your business?" she said, hearing the weakness in her voice.

He smiled.

"Hm, it seems we'll have to finish out conversion another time" he said, as she sensed a powerful demonic aura that was coming closer. Was it Sesshomaru?

With a smile, Naraku vanished and she scoffed as she decided to confront Sesshomaru the next time she saw him. But she feel to knees panting as the deminc aura was gone, allowing her to breathe.

Looking over, Sesshomaru walked into the hut. He looked around, ignoring her. Was something going between him and Naraku?

"Did you want me to be bait so I could lure Naraku?" she asked, as she stood up feeling her strength return.

He looked over, with a cold glance and she glared.

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell Naraku...he was sure it was his scent. There was only a slight difference between his scent now, and that of his detachments.

But what was the difference he could smell? It was so faint; even he could barely smell it. It was...dirt?

Still, Naraku had been here....but how come he couldn't smell his scent anywhere else? Unless the fool had teleported back to his latest hideaway.

If he couldn't smell him out, then he had to be hiding in place that hid his scent, perhaps a cave. That might explain the dirt smell.

* * *

Amaya knew what she was about to do was foolish. But if he needed her to lure Naraku...he wouldn't kill her.

Walking over, she slapped him. His lips lifted in a snarl and she saw his fangs. But she didn't care.

"Is it too much for you to honest with me?"

His lips came down and covered his fangs, but he still looked angry.

* * *

Amaya looked out as she and Sesshomaru stood together in silence.

She now knew why Rin trusted Sesshomaru. And she had to admit that Rin had looked well cared for. She was clean, and didn't look malnourished.

He hadn't gone into detail on how he had lost his arm, other than it had been in a fight.

Naraku, the infant, Jaken had shards that would help them locate Naraku's heart...

"So you thought my spiritual powers would help lure Naraku?" she asked, looking over.

He gave her an aloof glance but nodded.

"And did you really want me to guard Rin, or was that just another excuse?"

"I had no one else to watch Rin. However, I saw that you would be suitable after you raised your sword."

Amaya looked up at the stars. By getting involved, there was no guarantee she would survive. But Naraku had to be stopped.

"Are you sure I can guard Rin? I'm human."

"If I didn't feel that you would be able to keep Rin safe, I wouldn't have saved you from the ogres."

Amaya nodded. She did owe him for saving her from the ogres. And he had also helped her with her village; she did owe him for that.

"I'll stay and guard Rin for you until Naraku had been defeated."

* * *

Sesshomaru began to float back with Amaya standing by him.

He hadn't expected to be slapped, or for her to agree to watch Rin if she learned the truth.

But, she was willingly going to guard Rin and that's what counted.

But if she ever hit him again, she would be punished.

* * *

Amaya looked on.

It hadn't been that long since she was kidnapped....maybe less than an hour. But it felt like it had been hours.

Looking up, she wondered what would happen. Would she be killed by Naraku?

Closing her eyes, she tried to stay awake, as she suddenly felt exhausted. But it had been a long day....

* * *

Sesshomaru gave Amaya an annoyed glace as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Had it not been for his quick reflexes, she would've fallen and gotten hurt.

If this is what it was like having one human woman travel with him, he didn't know how Inu Yasha put up with it. It was such a bother.

Still, the recent turn of events had proved useful. Naraku was teleporting himself to minimize his scent.

If he was in a cave as precaution to make sure he couldn't be traced, it was a start. And it made sense. Perhaps the coward was actually thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya opened her eyes. The sun was out and she saw Jaken Rin were awake. Sesshomaru sat nearby.

"_Last night...I guess he must've carried me or something. I guess they decided to let me rest."_

"I think it'll be nice to have Amaya with us" Rin said.

"Hmph, Lord Sesshomaru knows what best..." Jaken grumbled. "How long will she sleep?"

"Master Jaken, she needs her rest. And she got kidnapped while trying to protect me."

"So? Protecting you is her job!" Jaken snapped.

Amaya got up as Jaken was right.

"She's awake..."

Looking over, she saw the entire group was down by a creek. She gave them a bow.

* * *

Amaya pulled out her comb.

"Can I help?"

"I'm just going to comb out my hair Rin" she said, as she gave Rin a smile.

"But I feel bad that you got kidnapped."

She shook her head and knelt in front of Rin.

"Rin, protecting you is my job. I'm fine, and I know how to handle myself. You don't need to worry about me. Besides if Lord Sesshomaru wants me to guard you, then I must be qualified."

"Yeah! You're right. You don't take naps like Jaken does."

"I don't take naps girl!" Jaken squawked.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the water.

So Amaya was awake...they could get going.

The only reason he let her sleep was because he wanted her to be well rested for today.

As they couldn't stop and check out every cave they came across, he would just wait until another one of Naraku's minions showed up to kidnap Amaya.

Still, what had been that creature with no aura or scent? Perhaps his younger brother might know something. He wouldn't seek him out, but he would question him of they met.

And come to think of it, if he was going to encounter Naraku or his minions...he should have his swords inspected.

And Amaya's human sword...if Naraku did attack her, it would prove fatal. So Totosai would make her a better sword.

Still, he needed to let Amaya know that he wouldn't tolerate being hit by her ever again.

* * *

Amaya smiled as she sat with Rin.

"Jaken, watch Amaya. I want to speak with her privately."

That got her nervous. All she could think about was that Sesshomaru was going to punish her for hitting him. Had she gone too far?

Well, she would accept any punishment. She had no regrets about hitting him. She would never let any demon use her.

Getting up, she smiled and handed Rin a bag of purification salt.

"Hold onto this."

* * *

They walked up a hill until Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were just little dots.

Nervous, she tried to keep to keep calm.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked.

"I was angry. Besides, you deserved it."

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a look of curiosity.

"I can smell your fear. Why would you say something that would anger me?"

"Because you need me as bait to lure Naraku. I know you won't kill me."

"I only need you alive."

The truth in her words...he would smell her fear more easily. But she turned her back to him.

"I do not understand. Why do you act as if we are equals?" he asked.

"Because we are equals."

"You are human, and are beneath me."

Disgusted, she gave him a glare.

"So what does that make Rin? Is she inferior because she's human? She saved your life! I would think you'd be grateful enough to ..."

That was when he held up his talons...which were glowing green.

"Stop concerning yourself in my business. And if you strike me again, I will ensure that you will be easy prey for Naraku."

Peeved, she turned and flung her hair in his direction and walked off, ignoring him.

* * *

Irritating human woman. She feared him, yet refused to submit to his authority. Her defiance was insulting.

Putting himself in front of her, he glared down at her. The scent of her fear increased even more.

"Either you submit to my authority, or I will simply hand you over to Naraku personally. I can always find some other bait to lure him."

Amaya glared, but reluctantly nodded. Satisfied, he walked off.

* * *

Arrogant! No wonder he had lost an arm. She stuck out her tongue at him behind his back.

Vaguely, she knew his true form would be a giant dog of some kind. After Naraku was dead, he could chase his tail for all she cared.

"I'm beneath him...I'm not the one who uses my tongue to clean myself in my true form."

He gave her a glare, and she walked past him.

"You are under my authority, get behind me" he ordered.

"Why don't you walk past me instead?" she suggested, not bothering to look behind her.

"Hmph, you will know your place in the world" as she heard him crack his knuckles.

She tossed a stick behind her.

"Chew on that. Sorry it's not a bone."

That was when she found herself underneath him as he held her down by her throat.

Gulping, she wondered if she had gone too far.

* * *

How had a human like her manage to rile him up? She wasn't worth it...

As the ground beneath her began to break up, he scowled when she had the nerve to cling to him for protection.

* * *

She grabbed him hoping that he would save her...

As they fell, she gasped as she saw him land on his feet, and he casually used his arm to have her land upright as well.

"Tha...thank you..."

He gave her a scowl. And then she gasped as she sensed another demonic aura.

"Intruders..."

She gasped as she saw male centipede demon with long dark brown hair. And her sword...it wasn't strong enough to withstand a battle...

From the waist up, he was human.

"Hmph...give me your human wench...I need a mate."

"She is mine. Show us the exit or you will die."

Shocked she looked over.

"Funny, that you assume I would take orders from a demon missing an arm" the demon replied.

Amaya glared. She unsheathed her sword.

"A cute toy..."

She held up her weapon. Before she could strike, he grasped the blade, and shattered it in his grasp.

As the demon chuckled, she looked down at her sword. It was was ruined. And with no weapon...her spiritual powers didn't have the strength she needed.

"You're in the way" Sesshomaru said, as he got in front of her. Taking out Tokijin, one blast caused the burrow to shatter. The demon yelled as huge rock pinned him to the ground as it landed on his tail.

"Get to Rin and Jaken."

Nodding, she began to climb up the pile of rubble.

* * *

With the demon dead, he just wanted to relax with a bath.

As Jaken assisted him with the removed of his clothes, he gave a stare at the area of his missing arm. He'd adapted, but to not do certain things on his own was still a bother.

It was also a reminder of how he had underestimated his brother. And he had no one to blame but himself for the loss of his arm.

"Me lord?"

"It's nothing Jaken" he said looking up at the stars. How come he had been unable to hurt Amaya ? And why had he protected her ?

Nodding, Jaken hung his clothes on some bushes and ran off.

* * *

Amaya sat back.

She and Rin were admiring some flowers while Jaken took Ah-Un to graze.

Despite her rudeness, he had saved her life. If she had been ungrateful enough to slap him after he had come to retrieve her from Naraku, perhaps her pride needed attention.

_"Any why did I act so rude to him? It only showed him how ungrateful I was. If anything, I owe him an apology."_

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over. Amaya's scent was coming closer. Perhaps she was gathering food.

"_Strange woman..."_

Closing his eyes, he stood up as they needed to get moving. He reached over to grab his fur and stood on the grass.

* * *

Amaya knew he would be able to smell her coming closer. She has simply followed the aura.

"I'd like to apologize..." she said as she came thought the bushes. But she stared, at the masculine body that was before her.

His waist was slim, and his broad chest...she was impressed.

"_Considering he doesn't have an arm..."_ she thought as he held his fur which kept him from exposing himself.

Wait! If he was covered by his fur and if he was wet...she had walked in on his bath!

"Um, sorry for slapping you...and disturbing your bath!" she said, unable to keep from blushing.

Bowing, she ran off, only to trip and fall flat on her face.

"_Naked Sesshomaru right behind me..."_

Getting up, she ran off as fast as she could.

* * *

Amaya ran off.

He hadn't expected Amaya to walk in on him...much less not turn away when she had seen his unclothed body. And she had made a genuine apology.

"Amaya..." Jaken said, sounding suspicious.

"Gotta get back to Rin Jaken!"

No female had ever seen him unclothed. But he didn't really bother him in the slightest. She was only a human, and her opinion of him didn't concern him.

* * *

"She what?" Jaken squawked. "How...disrespectful!"

"It doesn't concern me. She's only the human guardian of Rin."

"Huh, so you are not offended?"

"I don't concern myself with matters that are of no importance. The only thing that matters is that she guards Rin."

* * *

**Several days later-**

Amaya smiled as she and Rin sat in some wildflowers.

With Sesshomaru practically ignoring her, it was easy to pretend that the bath incident hadn't happened. He made it very clear that she was only Rin human guardian.

But it seemed like they had also come to some type of unspoken true. She had made the effort to get along, and he seemed less...hostile.

"Hey Jaken?"

"Hm ?"

"Keep an eye on Rin. I'm going to bathe."

* * *

Confident Sesshomaru had no physical interest in her; she could relax and enjoy her bath. He wasn't even nearby anyway.

Setting her kimono on some rocks she smiled as she walked into the water. She was surprised with how content she was with her new life.

As she recalled Sesshomaru's unclothed body, she blushed.

"Stop thinking about that!" she scolded, as she walked into the water.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't understand Amaya at all.

Since she had walked in on him, she had actually been respectful. What was the logic to that?

But at least she had made the effort to get along. He found her much more tolerable now.

They would arrive at Totosai's house tomorrow...she would get a decent sword, and he would have his own swords insepected.

That was when he frowned. It was faint, but he could smell the scent of his half brother.

Perhaps the cur wanted...well, he would have his swords inspected first.

* * *

Amaya looked on as she emerged form the bushes. There was human village downhill.

They still could make a few more miles...but it might be fun to go shopping.

"Um, would you mind if I went to the village for a bit? I want to buy a few things."

"Take Rin" Sesshomaru responded, not even bothering to look at her.

* * *

Rin smiled as she bought more tea leaves. She knew she had to watch her money, but maybe she could earn some later on.

On an impulse, she looked over at toy stall. Rin would never ask, but what child didn't want a toy?

"Come on...pick out something."

"Really ? Thank you!"

"Heh, you have beautiful daughter" the merchant said.

Amaya nodded, as no one could suspect the truth. She gave Rin a wink, and the child nodded.

Looking over, she smiled as she saw a treat.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Why had she spent money on something for him?

Amaya had not only brought Rin a ball, but some _chichi dango_ for everyone. She has even bought some for Ah-Un.

"If you don't want yours, I'm sure Rin and Jaken would be more than happy to consume it" she said, as she prepared tea.

"I don't eat human food."

* * *

Amaya shrugged. Well, so much for trying to be nice, she'd never waste her money on him again.

_"What did you expect ? He's a snob."_

* * *

Amaya's stared at his ate the treat.

"Me lord, you don't eat human food" Jaken said.

"Amaya spent her money; it would've been rude of me to refuse her gift. But do not feel obligated to get me any type of human food again."

Shocked, she looked down, unsure how to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku considered the situation as he sat in the darkness. He had to deal with Inu Yasha. And Kikyo...

Inu Yasha he could deal with easily enough. But Kikyo...he had to deal with her first.

That was when Kanna appeared.

"Kikyo...has found your heart."

He glared as he looked into Kanna's mirror. It was time to end things between him and Kikyo for good. He couldn't risk letting her walk around anymore.

"Hakudoshi, bring Amaya here...I'll take care of Kikyo."

* * *

Kikyo looked on.

Her life... her only reason to exist was to try and kill Naraku. But she had to find his heart first.

Kagome had helped her; but the wound on her chest hadn't fully closed. And she doubted it would.

Looking up at the stars, she wondered of this had been her fate, or had she brought this upon herself when she had saved Onigumo.

But it didn't matter. As long as she stopped Naraku, all of her suffering would be worth it.

"So, you have come out of the shadows..." she said as creature came out. It had Naraku's stench.

Taking up her arrow, she aimed. It was the same thing she had seen near the infant. She had to be near the heart.

To her surprise, the creature didn't even fight back. But she wasn't going to risk leaving it alive.

"That was too easy...is this another trap?" she asked, as the creature turned into pale purple dirt as she destroyed it.

That was when she gasped as she suddenly smelled...

"Just as I thought Kikyo..."

Turning, she saw Naraku. He smiled as he held the infant. But how come he didn't have an aura?

"So, it seems that the threads of fate have caused us to meet..."

Naraku smiled as he placed the infant on the ground. What was it holding? And why had his aura become so faint? He was less than ten feet away.

"Kill it" he ordered.

Kikyo glared. It was another trap.

"I will not be your servant."

That when Naraku smiled...as he reabsorbed his heart. Kikyo glared, as he knew he was up to something.

"You are very fickle when it comes to your human heart."

That was when he picked up the orb the child had held...and his demonic aura faded completely.

She gasped as she knew she was in grave danger. If he could hide his aura so easily...

"Do you think I came to speak to you so we could merely talk? I know the wound on your chest hadn't closed, and it never will. Unless I heal you."

That was when he held out the Shikon jewel.

"And that is what I shall do."

That was when the jewel glowed and Kikyo gasped...as she could feel pain.

"As you can recall, Onigumo desired you. I have had those same desires...but saw them as burden. But now, I won't deny them any longer."

A blackish purple light surrounded Kikyo. With a gasp, she recalled the time when she had been brought back from the dead.

"You longed to be an ordinary woman, so you could build a life with Inu Yasha... so now, I have decided to give you a human body!"

* * *

Amaya looked on.

The others were asleep back at the camp, but she and Sesshomaru were awake. But as usual, he didn't acknowledge her.

While they hadn't been attacked, she knew it was only a matter of time. But she couldn't afford a sword.

And it wasn't like she could ask Sesshomaru for help.

"_But if I don't get sword, I can't protect Rin...maybe I'll just have to ask him. If he says no, than I know I'll have to try and come up with something on my own."_

That was when she frowned as she could sense something weird.

No sword...she was as good as dead. She hoped Rin would be okay.

"_If I die...no...I'll gladly give my life for Rin!"_

Glaring, she enclosed herself in a salt circle. It was time to fulfill her duty.

"Face me coward!"

That was when a blast of power threw her aside. Expecting the worst, she saw Sesshomaru approaching. His sword was drawn...the one he called Tokijin.

"Fool, do you think that would save you?" he said with a cold glance. She stood up, and gave him a glare.

"Don't pretend to care...I'm bait!" she snapped. So much with asking him for help!

"You will get behind me. Even a human like you should be able to sense that you don't have the strength you require."

Defiant, she turned her back...only to have him wrapped his whip of light around her waist.

"What the...get this leash off me!"

He smiled slightly and pulled her back. As she scowled, something that looked like a child walked out of the trees.

And it also had a naginata.

"Call me Hakudoshi..."

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" she snapped, ignoring the child.

* * *

He had to respect her courage, but way she continued to disregard his authority was annoying. Perhaps it was time to show her hid true from, so she would know just who she was dealing with.

As the detachment...it would be easy prey.

He hadn't done it, because he wasn't sure how he could handle himself in his true from. Not to mention his missing limb would be obvious.

But tonight, he wanted to transform. All of his hesitations were gone, and craved blood.

That was when a horse appeared...it would make an acceptable snack.

"Do you want a weapon?"

Amaya gasped as he stared into her eyes.

"Do not run or interfere, and I will get you another weapon."

Releasing her gently, she nodded.

"Hmph, you will pay for ignoring me..." Hakudoshi said.

He just stared...and his form began to change. Despite missing an arm that would've served as a leg, he knew he would win.

* * *

Amaya stared in horror as Sesshomaru changed into his true form...a demon that could kill her in a second.

He was giant dog demon...with teeth that like individual knives, and eyes that were blood red.

And his aura...it was almost like it was something physical.

"I had no idea..."

That was when she barely managed to avoid the brat with his knife. She glared, angry at allowing herself to become distracted.

"You need to visit Naraku. Allow me to escort..."

That was when he was knocked aside as Sesshomaru kicked him with one of his back legs. Despite the situation, she chuckled as Hakudoshi hit a tree head first.

"You...dog!" Hakudoshi snapped.

Despite missing an arm, it was no contest. Sesshomaru would win. He really had good balance.

That was when she stared as Sesshomaru jumped, and...ate Hakudoshi. The child screamed, but with a bite of his powerful jaws, the screams were silenced forever.

With a glance, he pounced and ate a nearby demon horse. She looked down, not wanting to watch.

Scared, she now fully realized the extent of his power. And Naraku...his aura was tainted with pure evil. And it was just as strong; maybe even stronger than Sesshomaru's.

But either way, she knew one thing.

_"I'm not prepared to fight..."_

She needed...someone to train her. When the time came to fight, she wanted to hold her own. And the best teacher was always a person who was stronger and more experienced.

That was when the naginata landed in front of her. Looking up, Sesshomaru had shifted back to his human form. No blood stained his clothes or his person.

"Take it until I get you something more suitable."

That was when she got on her knees and let her head touch the ground.

"Sesshomaru, I don't have the skills I need to protect Rin. Please, train me so that I can do my job properly."

* * *

**Several days later-**

The sun was out as they walked.

They had trained for just over a week...and Sesshomaru hadn't gone easy on her. However, he had waited until the last three days before using his poison claw or claw or whip of light.

She'd been knocked around but hadn't been seriously injured. It felt good to know that she had held her own.

If he was pleased with her progress, he didn say or show it. He said that he would now train her at night until they confronted Naraku.

And in that short time span...she found herself falling in love. She couldn't explain it, but perhaps it was because how much Rin looked up to him. He did seem to have kind side.

But she knew he would never want a human for a wife. Besides, humans and demons didn't belong together. It was just the way it was.

* * *

The sun was setting when she sensed several demonic auras that were slowly coming closer. The air had a funny scent as well.

"Stay here, I have business up the mountain with Jaken."

Nodding, she gave Rin a smile.

"We'll have some tea and..."

That was when a half demon in red came out of the bushes.

"Sesshomaru ?"

Sesshomaru just ignored him as he and Jaken continued to walk up the mountain.

"Hey, I'm gonna see Totosai first! Get in line!"

Looking behind the stranger in red, she saw several strangers following him. Some were human, from the look of it.

"Back off, show respect to your elder brother!" Jaken snapped.

"Elder...brother ?"

Jaken gulped, as Sesshomaru stopped walking and gave him a glance.

"Sorry me lord..."

"Um, excuse me, who are you ?"

Turning, she saw a girl who wore a short outfit that revealed her legs...and she also had strong spiritual powers.

"Hey, can't an old man get a decent night's sleep ?"

She looked up to see what looked like an old man riding a cow with three eyes.

* * *

Introductions had been tense...she could see Inu Yasha despised Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru just seemed to ignore Inu Yasha.

Despite being grouchy, Totosai had sat down to chat.

"Sesshomaru, what if Tenseiga had the power to cut? You would have the power of life and death."

Sesshomaru looked over at Totosai. From what she could smell, Totosai needed a bath...and he reeked of sake.

"Its true power...will awaken when your sword feel that you would not use for selfish gain. And it will only work when it's truly needed."

Totosai looked over.

"Same for you Inu Yasha. If your sword feels that you care about Sesshomaru, enough to die for him...you will have the ability of life as well."

That was when she looked over as Totosai brought out an object.. Something strange was covered in cloth. When it was uncovered, she gasped as she saw what looked like Sesshomaru's missing arm.

"Thought I should give it back. Don't want Naraku getting his hands on it" Totosai said, holding out Sesshomaru's lost arm.

"I don't need it."

"Do you have any idea how hard this was to get? Take it!"

"I never asked you to get it for me in the first place."

The noise around her faded, as she stared at the arm.

"_It must've been painful..." _she thought, as she reached out and touched the arm.

That was when she gasped and pulled her hand back as the arm glowed. She didn't see the group stare.

Before anyone could blink, it re attached itself to Sesshomaru.

Shocked, Sesshomaru held up arm, and looked over at Amaya.

"I...what happened?" Amaya asked.

"Just as Kagome's love can calm Inu Yasha's demon blood, it seems Amaya's feelings for Sesshomaru were strong enough to heal him" Totosai said.

Shocked over her secret had been exposed, she got up and ran off, leaving her weapon behind.

* * *

Kikyo looked on as she sat up.

She still wore her robes, refusing Naraku's gift of a new kimono. And she refused to eat the food he had just brought.

"You have to be hungry" he said, giving her and frown. He stood by a table with a meal.

"I'd rather die of starvation then endure your company."

"If you eat, I will be happy to tell answer all questions."

"You act as if I could trust you."

"Believe what you want. But I want you to eat something. I will not allow you to starve to death."

"But you did try and kill me more than once."

Naraku glared.

"Let me remind you that your life is in my hands..."

"If you wanted me dead, you would not have given me a human body."

Naraku smiled, but his smile was cold.

"Kikyo, I advise you to obey me, or you will watch your sister's body rot."

Kikyo glared, but tears fell down her cheeks.

"I hate you."

Naraku glared, but stood up.

"When I come back, I will watch you eat."

* * *

Amaya panted as she came to lake.

"_He knows...so does everybody else!"_

Humiliated, she knew that Sesshomaru would be disgusted to know that she loved him.

That was when she gasped as she sensed he was behind her. As usual, she hadn't heard him approach.

"Don't worry; I don't want you to..."

That was when she frowned as the others were coming. Couldn't they let them talk in private ?

That was when she gasped as the air had strange scent...

* * *

Ha had come to find Amaya, smelling that Naraku was approaching. It was a good thing that the cur didn't know about Totosai, who had gone back into his home for safety.

But what had caught him off guard was the scent that was with Naraku. The human boy called Kohaku.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I'm the one who will deal with Naraku!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"The way you deal with him only seems to make him come back for a visit."

"Shut up!"

Stepping closer to Amaya, he handed her the weapon he'd gotten her. She nodded and took it. Things between them would need to be discussed later.

A moment later, Naraku and Kohaku came out of the tress, along with a swarm of saimyosho.

"Kohaku...say hello to your sister...I know you've regained your memories."

Kohaku's face went ashen with fear. He watched, waiting to see what would happen.

That was when Kohaku screamed in pain as Naraku ripped out the jewel shard.

"If you value the boy's life, try and save him. Or bury him. He's yours to deal with."

Sesshomaru looked on as Naraku flew off, as Kohaku fell to the ground. The hell wasps left with Naraku.

"Save him!" Inu Yasha demanded.

He gave his brother a glance.

"The boy doesn't concern me. And I don't take orders from a half breed."

"He's dying! Save him! Or I'll kill you" Inu Yasha snarled.

He glanced behind him. The loss of Kohaku didn't concern him.

"If you care, you shouldn't be bothering me. You should tend to the human boy."

"Nothing can save him!"

"It doesn't concern me."

* * *

Amaya frowned. Sesshomaru had saved Rin...

To stand by while innocent person died...disgraceful. She may love him, but she wasn't going to just stand by and watch.

"Sesshomaru...save the human boy...please."

He turned and gave her a stern glare.

"Don't interfere when it doesn't concern you."

She glared right back.

"When a child is dying, it concerns me! Would you not want someone to help Rin if she were fatally injured?"

He scowled. She scowled right back. How could she love him when he could be so...inconsiderate?

What she was going to say next would ruin her chances with him, but he had proven that they wouldn't suit one another.

"You are a disgrace...how dare you refuse to help a child just because the child doesn't concern you!"

Sesshomaru's lips were raised in a snarl and she saw his fangs as he gave her a seething glance. He turned back to Inu Yasha.

"If I save him, I want to be the one to kill Naraku. You will not go after him ever again."

"Fine...you can't even kill him anyway..."

That was when he gulped as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Stay out of my way, or I will hunt you next."

She nodded in gratitude, but he gave her glare, and walked over to Kohaku.

"_Well, at least I know how he really feels..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Inu Yasha and his group sat nearby. They looked happy, like a family...Sango seemed to happy to have her little brother back.

Thanks to Sesshomaru, Kohaku had been revived immediately after he had died. He was completely healed.

Sesshomaru had walked off afterwards, and Jaken had taken Rin to find food, after she asked to be left alone.

Knowing that she had to face the truth, she knew it was time to leave.

Quickly, she grabbed more salt and her weapon, and her comb. She'd leave the tea set and leaves for Rin, along with the other small things she had brought.

"_I'm sorry, but it would be too hard to say good-bye to you Rin. I feel like I'm your mother."_

"Are you leaving?" she said as footsteps came closer.

Turning, she gave Kagome a nod.

"I can't stay...I want to build my own life. I'm just not meant..."

"Don't leave...what if you meet Naraku?"

"Then I'll face my destiny. I'm just taking my money and a weapon. I'm sure Rin will enjoy a cup of tea once in a while."

* * *

The scent of his brother nearby was a bother. But at least he wasn't being pestered.

After he had destroyed Naraku, he intended to settle down. And he wanted children, so there would be another generation.

But no self respecting demon would consider a mate who was raising human child. Even he had no desire to care for another human child.

While he had didn't want any half breed children, he'd rather have children with Amaya. At least he could trust her to protect Rin. And she had proven that she could hold her own in battle.

And her appearance...she was decent, for a human.

That was when her scent was getting fainter, meaning she had probably decided to try and make it on her own.

"Foolish human woman..."

* * *

Amaya stopped, as she sensed Sesshomaru approaching.

"_Might as well chat with him and get it over with."_

Walking off to the side, she sat on a rock. But she kept a hand on her weapon. She looked on, and sighed as she felt him behind her.

"Did you get lost?" she asked.

"I came to speak with you."

"Why? We don't have anything to discuss."

"Do you always look for a reason to disagree with me?"

She stood up, but didn't look back. He knew how she felt, so it was time to face facts.

"I want to be by the side of someone who loves me. And I still can't say that I completely trust you. You've only been protecting and helping me so that the bait can defend Rin."

She sighed as he looked up at the stars when he didn't respond. This would probabay be the last time they would see or speak or see one another.

"To be honest, I'm more disappointed, than hurt. I thought that I didn't need to ask, yet you only agreed to help Kohaku if you got something in return."

"Why should I have concerned myself with him?"

"Because he's an innocent child."

"His circumstances are none of my concern."

Amaya shook her head. It was hard to keep from crying. She must love him deeply, if she felt like her heart was breaking.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru. I wish you luck with Naraku."

"And how do you presume to survive on your own?"

"I have a weapon and the recent training..."

"All because I chose to help you. Without me, you wouldn't even be alive."

She clenched her weapon. Stupid dog!

"If you think I owe you, think again! You got your arm back!" she retorted.

"You gave me your word that you would stay and guard Rin until Naraku had been defeated. Did you lie to me? Or are you running away because I'm not returning your feelings?"

She clenched her weapon harder. He made it sound like she was a coward!

Turning, she glared at him as she tossed her weapon aside. Before she could think twice, she slapped him.

* * *

She had slapped him again...by all logic, he should kill her for such disrespect.

Yet, he had to respect her for having the audacity to strike him, especially after all this time.

Very few would be so bold, and he needed a strong wife; one who relied on her own strength, just like he did. But if he forced her to go back, she would eventually walk off.

"All I ask is that you honor the promise that you made. We may have disagreements, but I still want you to guard Rin."

* * *

Amaya scoffed. She'd never understand how his mind worked. He wasn't even mad at her.

"You've made it clear you don't even see me as an equal!"

"That was before; I'm now am considering taking you as my wife."

Surprised, Amaya turned back to look at the water in a shallow creek. She knew he would never say something like that, unless he meant it. And just what had she done to make him interest in her anyway?

Sesshomaru walked up and stood next to her. He spoke after a few moments had passed.

"Nothing will take place until after Naraku is dead. I will still train you."

Amaya had to admit, that she was still attached to him. But she still didn't trust him, and was still peeved with how had reacted to Kohaku.

But maybe things could change. And she had given him her word after all.

"If you really want me to consider it...all I ask is that you treat me as an equal, and show me that I would be more to you than Rin's babysitter."

* * *

She frowned as Inu Yasha walked up to them.

On the walk back, neither has spoken, and she had used the time to think. And she was curious on what Sesshomaru would do when he began to court her.

"Sure you don't want her as meal?" Inu Yasha smirked.

"Sit boy!" Kagome snapped, as she walked towards them.

Her jaw dropped as Inu Yasha was...pulled to the ground face first. It must have something to do with the beads he wore.

"I'm sorry about that..." Kagome said.

"Don't make excuses for him" Sesshomaru replied, with a curious glance as Inu Yasha lay face down in the dirt.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, as he ran over. He ran over Inu Yasha, who didn't look happy as he spat out dirt and bugs as he sat up.

* * *

Amaya hugged Rin. Jaken and Sesshomaru we're chatting nearby. Inu Yasha was telling the others about her and Sesshomaru.

"I'm staying...and I had to go off and think about..." she said.

"She's what?" Jaken squawked from nearby as Inu Yasha winced. "Me lord, I pledge to serve you, and Amaya, should you take her as your wife!"

"You mean..." Rin said as she nodded.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru and I might get married after Naraku is defeated."

"If that happens...can I call you mother?"

Amaya nodded.

* * *

With the situation between him and Amaya settled, he headed up to speak with Totosai. Inu Yasha walked behind him.

"I thought you hated humans!"

"Sit."

He smiled in amusement as he turned to see Inu Yasha hit the ground.

"Very wise me lord!" Jaken chuckled.

"Stop that!" Inu Yasha barked.

"My life doesn't concern you, little brother."

With a glance, Jaken used his feet to kick dirt into Inu Yasha's face.

* * *

"Yes, I'll sharpen them...even the one you call Tokijin. Just try not to cause too much trouble. I'll be done by tomorrow afternoon" Totosai said.

With his business complete, he gave only a single nod before turning and walking back.

"Me lord, I can watch Rin if you wish to use the time to court Amaya" Jaken said.

Inu Yasha scoffed as he followed him.

"Why would she like you?"

"Apparently Kagome prefers someone who is interested in a priestess made of bones and graveyard soil."

"Why you..."

"Don't question me when you haven't made your own decision, little brother."

* * *

Amaya blushed. Sesshomaru wanted them to go for walk to talk privately.

"_I guess he wants to get started courting me...and he may look human, but his true form..."_

She winced as she recalled his form, a giant fierce dog.

"Hey, you guys wanna join us for dinner later?" Kagome asked.

"Don't invite them!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"I...do you want to?" she asked, looking up.

"I have no desire to watch my brother eat, much less eat human food."

"But they did invite us. It would be rude to refuse."

"Do as you want, but have no desire to join you."

She smiled playfully.

"Okay, I guess Rin will join me. I can ask Inu Yasha all about you...I'm sure you were such a good big brother."

He gave her an annoyed look, but he looked over at Jaken.

"We'll be joining them for dinner when we get back."

"Huh?" the kappa said, looking shocked.

"Rin, please help Kagome ...we'll be back later. Use all the rice if you want."

"Come on master Jaken, we should help!" Rin said.

"Me help cook?" Jaken protested.

That was when she smiled as he put an arm around her waist and led her away.

* * *

Amaya smiled as they stood they stood next to pond with white water lilies.

To get some privacy, he had transformed into ball of light and they had gone several miles away.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well, I want to feel like you love me. You can act pretty cold and distant."

"So I'm supposed to act like some emotional fool?" he asked.

"No, I want you to show me that I'd be important to you. Marriage between us...it would mean children eventually. And I want to have children with a man that I believe would be not only a good husband, but a good father."

"And you feel I wouldn't be a good father?"

"No, you're good to Rin, but I want a husband who shows his affection. I want to feel...desired."

That was when she yelped as he reached out for her sash. She put her hand out and his hand rested on her hers.

"No, not like that! I don't want him to act like all he wants...is a physical relationship."

He looked at her.

"So I have to show you that I not only care emotionally, and I have to make the effort to gain your trust to where you trust me with your life and your body?"

"I...yes, that's one way of putting it."

"And what did the others do?"

"Others?"

"The men who courted you."

She blushed as she looked down.

"You're the...first one. I haven't even been...kissed."

"I see."

For a few moments, they sat side by side, watching the water.

"Um, what about...shouldn't you train me?"

"Not tonight. You are my only concern right now."

Blushing, she looked on.

"What about getting a decent weapon?"

"After Totosai has fished with the swords, I will commission him to make you a sword. Consider it my wedding gift."

Amaya looked up and smiled, touched.

"Thank you."

He looked down and she smiled, as she finally felt like they could have a future together. With a smile, she changed it, so that his overlapping hand was holding her hand.

Feeling content, she leaned on him.

Then was when she gasped when she felt his other hand playing with her hair. He slightly tightened his grasp on her other hand.

"I...what are you..."

That was when he moved her hair side and gently kissed her neck. She gasped, as it...felt really nice. The hand that played with her hair wrapped around her waist.

That was when she opened her eyes when he gently turned her around. For a few moments all they did was stare, and she could smell his scent...and she knew her could smell her scent as well.

"_He smells like the forest...I wonder what he's thinking right now...does he even think I'm pretty?"_

When his face leaned down, she tensed up as she knew he was going to kiss her...and the idea scared her somewhat. She didn't notice it when he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"_My first kiss is going to be with a demon...a demon with poison claws and fangs!"_

But the moment their lips touched, her fears vanished. She relaxed as he gently but firmly kissed her.

* * *

Amaya smiled as they sat down to dinner.

All of the rice was gone, but that really didn't matter. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru had served himself a small portion of the food.

"His scent is one you..." Inu Yasha said, looking nauseous. "There is no way I can eat!"

"Hey, be nice! Kagome never complained when you ran off to find Kikyo!" Shippo said.

Inu Yasha gave Shippo a glance, looking embarrassed,

"Well...I..."

"Thank you" she said as she gave Kagome a smile. "This looks delicious. And if you don't mind, please tell me everything you know."

* * *

Amaya sighed. It didn't seem fair that the others couldn't go after Naraku again. But that was what Inu Yasha had agreed to.

"Well, since Sesshomaru did save Kohaku, what should we do now?" Miroku mused as they ate.

That was when Sango yelped. She stared as the monk touched her rear.

"Dirty monk!" Sango snarled, as Miroku was slapped. Kohaku winced.

Amaya looked over. There was still obvious tension between Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha, but Sesshomaru seemed to ignore his brother.

That was when Totosai appeared riding his cow.

"Hmph, ya could've invited me..."

Amaya frowned as she smelled the scent of sake, and filth. But perhaps he might know of a way to defeat Naraku.

* * *

"Look, the only way that you can defeat Naraku is by working with Sesshomaru. You sword can cut, but his sword can cut beings that are not from the world of the living. Naraku is made of up various demons" Totosai said.

"He does have point. The few times you both teamed up to fight him..." Kagome mused.

Inu Yasha scoffed as he had decided to eat after all. There had been just enough food for everyone.

"I can't go after him, remember!" he barked.

"Please choose one. Speaking or eating" Sesshomaru said.

"Hmph, you're pride...even you must admit that when you have worked together..." Totosai said.

"I don't need the help of a half breed. Besides, I am the one who will defeat him" Sesshomaru responded.

"Look, neither if you have managed to defeat him...you need to team up!" Totosai snapped.

Amaya looked over, as what Totosai said made sense.

"Remember what he said, about the full power of the swords? Your sword can have the ability to cut."

He looked over.

"I don't concern myself with a disgrace."

"It's the only way your sword's true power will awaken. Please, just push aside your differences?"

"No."

"You both brothers..." Kagome said. "And if Naraku isn't stopped...we'll all be in danger."

"She's right...from what Kagome and Sango told me, we might end up having to fight the jewel itself" she said.

"Huh? How can that happen?" Jaken said.

"Naraku has been corrupting the jewel itself. All that evil energy...I think it will eventually cause the jewel to become a type of demon."

"You mean it would change from being an object into a living thing?" Shippo asked.

Amaya nodded.

"It does make sense" Sango said. "All that evil and all those demons...if people and objects can become possessed, the same can be said for the scared jewel."

"Do you...think we could stop it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. If things get that bad...there's no telling just what the jewel would be capable of doing. Not even Naraku would be able to control it."

Amaya looked up, as she clasped his hand, he glanced over.

"Sesshomaru, please consider working with Inu Yasha. Otherwise, how can we build a life together?"

He looked over and the two brothers stared.

"If Inu Yasha asks for my help, I will agree."

"What? I'm not gonna beg!" Inu Yasha barked.

"Inu Yasha, please...for me?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha blushed when he looked over. Scowling he looked back and knelt before Sesshomaru, with his head touching the ground.

"Sesshomaru, please help me defeat Naraku."

"Hmph, if working with you will ensure Naraku's defeat, so be it."


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day-**

Amaya looked on.

Sesshomaru had spoken to Totosai earlier and had agreed to make her a sword. As a result, they would stick around for the next day, and leave tomorrow morning. Her new katana should be ready by then.

Smiling, she picked up her weapon. Sesshomaru wanted to give her more training.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on as he spared with Amaya. As she fought, he noted her spiritual powers were flaring up. Possibly because he was using Tokijin.

Smiling, he began to push her... as he began to use his poison claws and his sword.

"Take it easy on me!" she snapped, looking peeved.

"Are you afraid?" he challenged.

With a glare, Amaya sent blast of spiritual energy at him...and he stared as Tokijin shattered.

Surprised, he stared as he hadn't expected Amaya's power to be so strong. But she hadn't really used it for several days after all.

"I'm sorry...I didn't expect..."

"It was made from the fang of a weak demon; its loss doesn't concern me."

That was when he summoned his whip of light and pulled Amaya to him. She scowled ay him, and he just glanced down.

"Do not get distracted in battle. I expect you to survive. Using all your spiritual powers for a single shot will leave you weak and vulnerable."

She nodded as they both knew it would take her several hours to charge up. And even then, it would be somewhat weak.

Setting her free, he smiled as he held up his nails, which now glowed green.

"Come on..." she protested.

"I suggest you defend yourself."

With a growl, she picked up her weapon.

* * *

With the exception of two one hour breaks, they had spent the entire day sparing. Exhausted, she was also much more confident.

Inu Yasha and his group had left them alone as they had done some practicing of their own.

* * *

Being sure to bathe in private, she smiled as an idea came to her as she stood under a waterfall.

_"So he doesn't get distracted? We'll see about that!"_

Getting dressed, she smiled as she headed towards his demonic aura. By now, he should be enjoying his own bath.

But when she came through some bushes, only the plants kept him from exposing himself. It looked like he had just finished bathing.

Their eyes met, and she saw the suspicion in his glare.

Blinking, she looked over to see his fur was on a nearby tree...and she grabbed it.

Looking back, he was scowling.

"Don't get distracted" she sassed, as he eyes narrowed even more.

Giggling, she ran off, with his fur.

* * *

Turning, he quickly put on his pants on, and pounced after Amaya.

While she seemed amused, he didn't find anything funny about stealing his fur! If he didn't have the desire to make her his wife, he'd kill her for what she had done.

Tackling her, they rolled and he glared and she lay underneath him. He held her down.

"Insolent woman..."

She giggled and he was offended at the way she acted, showing no remorse.

"What ? You're the one who got distracted!"

Bothred, he just grabbed his fur and walked off.

* * *

"We should leave tomorrow; if Naraku comes back, he could learn about Totosai" Kagome said over dinner.

"But where do we go? Naraku could be anywhere! We could walk around for months and never find him" Shippo said.

Amaya frowned, as she looked over.

"Sesshomaru, is there any difference with Naraku's scent?"

"His scent smelled like dirt and stone. I think he could be hiding in a cave."

Kagome gasped.

"What if he's in Onigumo's cave?"

"You mean the place that was Naraku's origin?" Amaya asked, as Kagome nodded.

* * *

Kikyo looked on at her old village in the distance. Her soul catchers hadn't appeared since she had become human.

Naraku had come back, with another shard. Kohaku had been absent. She hoped Kohaku had managed to survive.

_"That leaves the shards that merged with Inu Yasha's sword...Kagura said that someone called Koga had some shards in his legs."_

She looked down as she held Naraku's latest gift...lip paint.

Turing to the cave, she smiled as she opened the shell, and began to write down several obscenities about Naraku with the lip paint.

When she was out of lip paint, she crushed the shell with her foot and sat back.

"Really Kikyo..."

"Your hospitality is lacking" she said.

That was when she frowned as she smelled the scent of flowers. Turning, he was holding out bouquet of wildflowers.

"You think I will love you half breed?" she taunted. "I will never love you, I will despise you until the day I die."

Looking mad, he threw the flowers at her feet.

"Clean up the mess Kagura!" he snapped, walking off.

"Hm, I like number five and seven the best" the wind witch said, amused.

"Damn them!"

Looking over, Kikyo saw that Kanna's mirror had his attention.

* * *

From the look of it, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had teamed up. As a team, those two were a serious threat.

Narrowing his eyes, he smiled as he knew one way to slow the dogs down...and deal with Kagome and Amaya at the same time. Those two had been a bother long enough.

* * *

**Several days later-**

They stopped to make dinner around twilight. By tomorrow afternoon, they would be at Kaede's village.

"You tired Rin?"

"A little, but I don't mind."

Amaya smiled as she took Rin's hand.

"Come on, we're going to need a lot of food tonight."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on.

He could smell it, Naraku's scent. It was faint, but the coward was coming closer with every second.

"Naraku is coming" he said, with a smile.

"You sure ?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Naraku's coming me lord!" Jaken squawked.

* * *

Amaya frowned.

"Just hide Rin...Shippo can get you to safety."

"I'll protect her, you can count on me!" the kitsune said.

"But..." Rin said.

Amaya smiled as she knelt in front of Rin.

"I'll be fine, and Naraku's miasma would be fatal to you. This is for your own protection."

Rin nodded.

"Okay, I trust you...but be careful!"

As Rin floated away in Shippo, she gave Kagome a nod.

"Thank you."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, they were clashing with Naraku.

Her other weapon was destroyed, and she was grateful for her new katana. Whatever Totosai had used, the sword was extremely durable.

"What you've done is unforgivable..." she snarled, as her body took on a pale violet glow as she summed her spiritual powers.

Naraku smiled and the two glared at one another.

That was when Naraku glared as Kagome shot him with an arrow. She smiled as he'd been too distracted to protect himself.

"Good shot Kagome!" she smiled.

"You'll die tonight Naraku!" Kagome snapped, glaring at Naraku.

"No, you'll die!" the half demon snapped.

With a glance, he sent some of the hell wasps to attack. But Inu Yasha protected Kagome with his sword.

With a smile, Amaya prepared to send another spiritual blast at him. Naraku turned and smiled at her.

Amaya gasped as he held out the tainted jewel.

"Try and purify it...

With a glare, Amaya threw a spiritual blast of energy, but he smiled as the energy turned to a blackish purple, as it was corrupted.

_"Using my own powers as a weapon..."_

That was when he threw her corrupted power back at her. Enclosed in the tainted blackish purple energy, she was knocked out.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared. He had warned her about using her spiritual powers like that. But he was too concerned to be mad at her.

_"Naraku will die for that..."_

That was when Amaya's tainted energy began to change into a reddish violet color...as Amaya began to change. Naraku's aura must be too tainted for her to remain unaffected.

That was when Amaya stood up as she continued to change. With a glare, he watched as she threw a blast of her remaining spiritual energy that hit Naraku, as her scent changed from human to demonic.

"Now Kagome!"

He glanced over to see Kagome shot another arrow...which hit Naraku. Amaya fainted as Naraku scowled.

But what happened next surprised even him.

Naraku's appearance revered to where he looked as he had before disposing of his human heart on mount Haukri. All traces of his exoskeleton armor and tails we're gone.

He chuckled as he walked over to Amaya as he sheathed his sword. She had given up her humanity to try and stop Naraku. No other woman would be worthy to bare the next generation. He smiled as he sheathed her sword.

Picking her up in his arms, he smiled

"It seems you got injured by both Amaya and Kagome. I would commit seppuku, if I had shown such obvious stupidity."

"Damn you..." Naraku seethed, as he glanced at Inu Yasha and Kagome.

Inu Yasha held up his sword.

"Here...want some help with seppuku?" he taunted.

Naraku just smiled...and the two arrows that Kagome shot him glowed with tainted spiritual power.

"No, I want the jewel shards...give me your sword, or Kagome dies!"

"Don't do it!" Kagome yelled.

"Hmph, will you let her die...just as you failed Kikyo?" Naraku taunted.

Inu Yasha glared, and stood in front of Kagome.

"At least Kikyo would willingly kiss me!" Inu Yasha taunted.

Naraku glared...and the two tainted arrows rushed forwarded. But instead of hitting Kagome, they struck Inu Yasha's sword.

With a yell, Inu Yasha was thrown back, and he glared as he saw the sword crack and shatter.

With a smile, Naraku knelt down and began to pick of pieces of the sacred jewel.

Glaring, he looked down. Amaya was still unconscious.

"Sesshomaru, leave Amaya with me...I'll guard her with my life" Kagome said.

He gently set Amaya near Kagome and walked over to his brother, with a scowl.

"Really, you should at least try to show some intelligence."

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha snapped as he stood up.

Glaring he stood in front of Inu Yasha. He may be a pest, but he would still protect him out of family duty and honor.

He would never admit it, but he had to respect Inu Yasha. Not once had he ever managed to kill him. As annoying as it was, he has to respect his strength. Inu Yasha was the one opponent he had yet to defeat.

Still, it wasn't like the pup knew how to handle himself...as he was not as strong...

His mind took him back the last talk he'd had with his father, before he'd gone off to fight Ryokoatsei. It had been the last time he has his father had talked.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on. They were at cliff that over looked the forest.

"Father, you have married a human and sired a half breed...why would you disgrace yourself like that?'"

"He is your brother...how can you hate him?" his father asked, looking at him,

"He's part human...why would I care for the same creatures that killed my mother?"

"Don't condemn all humans for what a small group of them did."

"They killed her because she was a demon. Why should I not hate them?"

"Not all humans hate demons..."

"Hmph, what do you want?"

"Inu Yasha...his mother will need help...she will be shunned because Inu Yasha..."

"Inu Yasha is not my responsibility."

His father faced him with a stern glare.

"Sesshomaru, like it or not, he is your brother. And he will not have the same strength as you. If something should happen to me or his mother, I want you to protect him."

"The cur can protect himself. I will not waste my time protecting that disgrace."

"Please reconsider Sesshomaru. Should anything happen to me..."

"Considering the sword you've given me, he is the one who will be able to defend himself. However, if you give me both swords, I will care for the whelp."

"You ? If you had both swords...your hatred..."

"Then Inu Yasha can fend for himself."

* * *

He glared. His father's last request had been to protect Inu Yasha. Instead, he had tried to kill him.

And Rin...never would he have expected to a human child to care for him. Not after watching his mother be killed by humans as a child.

And then Amaya...for all of her human weaknesses, she wasn't afraid to fight. And how she treated him and Rin...

_"Father..."_

He knew her father would be disappointed with him...but he glared as he finally needed to accept his sibling, if he was going to raise Rin as his own and take Amaya for his wife.

But that didn't mean he had to like him. The runt was still annoying...and needed to bathe on a regular basis.

"Naraku, I am the one who will deal with Inu Yasha..."

That was when Tenseiga glowed, and began to pulse.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking down at his sword.

As he held the sword cover the pieces of Tenseiga, the sword began to vibrate.

A white glow formed around the swords...and Tenseiga healed Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru smiled, knowing his sword had true power. Perhaps accepting his half brother wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Naraku glared.

He may have acquired more jewel shards, but it was too risky to do much else. Especially with the unexpected loss of power.

"Hmph, I leave you two be, for now. But if either of yoy insist on hunting me down, I will kill Kikyo!"

"What ?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Thanks to the power of the jewel, I have given Kikyo a human body!" he said, as he changed his forum into a pile of miasma.


	7. Chapter 7

Amaya frowned.

She could smell the scents of individual trees, plants, humans, and demons...and it was annoying as hell.

But as least Naraku's scent was gone.

"_Naraku...what did that bastard do to me?"_

Moaning, she sat up, relived to see that everyone was alive.

That was when she gasped as she saw her nails...which were now talons. And only one thing would explain her heightened senses and her talons...

"_Naraku used my own spiritual powers against me..."_

Shaking her head, tears fell as she knew she had become a demon.

"He did this to me..." she seethed. "How could I be so careless?"

She didn't see everyone else look over. Enraged, she stood up, and she smelled Sesshomaru approaching.

Disgusted with what she had become, she ran off.

* * *

She took of her kimono as she approached the lake. A bath was the only thing that sounded good right now.

After covering her sword, she jumped in. She'd deal with Sesshomaru later.

"_I'm not even human...I shouldn't have been so reckless!"_

Swimming, it felt good to be clean, but she still hated feeling so...different. She looked down, and felt like she was in someone else's body.

Surfacing, she covered herself with her hands as she glared. Sesshomaru was at the edge of the water.

"Go away!"

"We need to talk. Either you come out, or I'll come in."

"What? If you try and take a bath with me..."

When he casually began to untie his sash, she glared.

"Turn around!"

* * *

They sat side by side as she wore her kimono with her sheathed sword at her hip.

"Do you see your new form as a sign of your failure?"

She gave him a glare and used her hand to splash him. He gave her a glance, as he casually wiped the water off of his face.

"I _was_ careless...that why this happened."

Then before she could blink, she found Sesshomaru kissing her on the lips. When he pulled back, she knew she was blushing.

"You are my future wife, a strong woman who had proven herself worthy to bare the next generation."

Amaya blushed. She hadn't thought about it, but her new form did mean that she could easily have kids now. Still, if she had been stronger...

"You don't see my new form as a sign of weakness?"

"Naraku underestimated you. I see your new form as proof of your growing strength."

Reassured, she smiled.

Still, she couldn't be sure if he was in love with her, but from way the way he spoke, she didn't think she'd have long to wait before she was sure.

"Thank you..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squawked from far away. "Where did you go? Please don't leave me behind!"

"Should we get going?"

"Later, come with me."

Nodding, she accepted his help to stand.

* * *

After walking around, they came to what looked like a small town...only she didn't see any humans, just demons.

"What is this place?"

"A marketplace for demons."

But before they entered the gates, he pulled her aside, and took her hand.

"I realized I have not formally asked for your consent to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

His face looked calm, but she smiled and nodded, confident that he was slowly falling in love with her.

With a glace, he gently kissed her in the lips. Smiling, she responded.

* * *

She stared the gold ring with the single pearl.

Coming to the marketplace, she had been surprised when he had taken her to a jewelry shop. A female otter had welcomed them, and she had been surprised when he'd asked to see the selection of rings she had.

With a smile, the woman has shown them her section of rings fit for nobility. Immediately she looked at a simple pearl ring.

"Do you like it?"

She stared, as only nobility could afford pearls. Still, she couldn't ask him to spend so much money for one ring.

"I...I can't ask you..."

"I want you to have something that signifies that we will be married. Pick what you like."

Touched by the gift, she nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

All the girls and Rin admired her ring. She was relieved when Rin immediately accept her new form.

"It's so pretty!" Rin said.

"Congratulations!" Sango said.

"At least one of them has made a choice" Kagome said, with a sad smile.

Amaya looked over.

"Kagome, if you love him..."

"Kikyo's human...I don't have a chance."

Amaya smiled.

"You don't know that, don't give up."

"I agree...maybe Kikyo will want to go back to Kaede when things have been settled" Sango mused.

* * *

Amused he looked over. Inu Yasha was jealous, as his eye was twitching. Jaken was snickering.

"After you have chosen your own wife..." he said.

"Bug off!" he barked.

"Inu Yasha, you should be gracious and congratulate your brother" Miroku advised.

"Like I'll ever be able to afford a pearl ring?"

"You might be able to afford a ring made out of wood" he said casually.

Inu Yasha responded by sticking out his tongue.

"Hey, you're the one that can't make a choice!" Shippo said.

"Shut up Shippo!"

That was when he looked over. The monk...he didn't trust him.

"Miroku, are you looking at my sister's rear?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm a monk; I'm simply looking at some medical plants nearby."

"Then I advise you monk, to gather herbs that are not near Amaya" Sesshomaru warned.

Miroku chuckled nervously.

* * *

Amaya looked over... as she could smell another demon...no, two demons. One was female...

After making more progress, they had stopped for the night.

"Damn, not him!" Inu Yasha frowned.

A few moments later, a wolf demon in human form appeared. He had long black hair and blue eyes.

"So...it sees the ugly mutt has a brother after all..." he mused, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Shut up Koga!"

"Koga!"

Curious, she watched as a female wolf with red hair and green eyes tackled the first wolf demon.

"We need to talk!" the female wolf demanded.

"Let go Ayame!" Koga begged.

"Aw, having problems Koga?" Inu Yasha smirked.

"Shut up, you're the one who can't choose between a deal girl or a living one!"

Kagome glared, as Inu Yasha gulped.

Looking over, Sesshomaru looked amused. And she had to admit that he should know better than to make Kagome angry by now.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha whimpered, as Kagome glared at him.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome snapped.

* * *

After meeting Koga and Ayame, they sat down to talk. Koga seemed okay, but Ayame was defiantly friendlier.

After being given a brief update on Koga's connection to Naraku, she sat back, with Sesshomaru beside her.

"Hmph, you sword smells different..." Koga frowned.

"That's because Naraku..." Shippo said.

"Shut it!" Inu Yasha barked.

"Wait...you lost them didn't you?"

"Well, I..." Inu Yasha, said looking uncomfortable.

"You practically gave them to Naraku as a present ya dumb mutt!" Koga barked.

"Shut up Koga! Your Naraku's next target!" Inu Yasha smirked.

Koga gulped.

"Koga, let me help you..." Ayame asked.

"Ayame, this fight...why does it concern you? Naraku hasn't attacked you, or your tribe" Amaya asked.

"I just want to help Koga" Ayame sighed.

"No...just go back to your tribe! You're only being a bother!"

Ayame's eyes flashed red with anger. Standing up, she glared and began to bark at Koga. From the look on her face, Amaya guessed Ayame was cussing out Koga.

After a few moments, Ayame kicked dirt at Koga and stormed off.

"Man...what with her?" Koga asked, trying to act casual, despite the fact that he was sweating from fear.

* * *

"So he proposed?" Amaya asked, as the girls sat around and talked.

"He did...but when Kagome came along, he seemed to forget all about me. And he's the only one I want to marry!"

That was when the girls looked over to see Koga and Inu Yasha getting into a fight. Sesshomaru watched the scene with vague interest.

"Sit!" Kagome snapped.

* * *

Kikyo looked on. Naraku had been gone all night. Now, the sun was just starting to come up.

As usual Kanna and Kagura seemed to ignore her, but that didn't matter.

"Hmph, do you want breakfast?" Kagura asked.

"No at this time, thank you."

"Hmph."

Coming to cliff, she looked down at her old home. Being so close to her village...where it had all happened. And most likely where it would end.

"_If I really trusted Inu Yasha, I never would've suspected him of hurting me. I guess that I'm the one who brought this upon myself..."_

"We're leaving."

She frowned when she saw that he was wearing a white baboon pelt. When he had left...he had looked somewhat different.

That was when she laughed. Only one thing would explain the chance in his appearance.

"Lose something Naraku?"

Naraku just scowled as he walked over to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, they vanished, just as the sun was coming up.

* * *

Inu Yasha hadn't made too much of a fuss when Koga announced that would be joining them to fight Naraku. And Ayame had agreed to follow Koga.

After sleeping for few hours, they had finally come to the cave, just as the sun was coming up.

But when the cave could be seen in the distance, Sesshomaru had stopped.

"What is it ?"

"His scent is gone. Naraku had left the cave."

* * *

Sesshomaru was right. The area was abandoned.

But the area still reeked of Naraku and his minions...and she could smell someone human. They had just missed them by maybe a few minutes.

"Kikyo's scent...Naraku really did make her human..." Inu Yasha mused.

"Damn, this was such waste..." Koga grumbled. "Both of you dogs..."

Koga immediately looked away when Sesshomaru gave him a cold glance.

"Are ye okay?" a strange voice asked. The person smelled o herbs.

Looking over, she saw an elderly priestess walking toward them.

* * *

Kaede was kind, like her grandmother.

The hut wasn't big enough for everyone, so they had gone to the outskirts of the village to chat.

"I see. So that is why I didn't sense Naraku" Kaede mused as she looked around. "And ye are the elder brother of Inu Yasha?"

"I am" Sesshomaru replied, looking board.

"Ye and the rest of yer group are welcome in my village if ye want."

"Wait, you aren't worried that he'll kill you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Ye are alive, so I doubt I will be attacked. Tell me, what has happened?"

"Hmph, Inu Yasha needed Sesshomaru's help! He is far too weak to destroy Naraku!" Jaken scoffed.

"Hey, I think roast kappa sounds tasty..." Inu Yasha said, licking his lips.

"Why you..." Jaken glared.

"With so many demons, won't it cause problems if we stay?" Amaya asked.

"Nay, they are used to Inu Yasha..."

"Burying bones and playing fetch?" Koga teased. "Or burying his own..."

With a growl, Koga and Inu Yasha began to go at it once more.

* * *

"Kagome, all this happed because Onigumo wanted Kikyo. Because Naraku had Kikyo's heart, could he be in love with Kikyo?" Amaya mused, as they sat down to breakfast.

"No way in hell could Naraku love Kikyo; he tried to kill her!" Inu Yasha barked.

"Amaya, why do you think Naraku loves Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"From what you've told me, Naraku was born when Onigumo offered up his body in exchange for power because he wanted Kikyo. Perhaps the true key to stopping Naraku is making a wish."

"What type of wish?" Shippo asked.

"I think the wish should be that Onigumo is freed from his demons, which would cause Naraku to disappear. What we would be left with would be Onigumo and his heart, with Lord Kagawaki's form."

"What about the demons?" Shippo asked.

"We'd have to defeat them...all the demons that merged with Onigumo, and the ones that Naraku collected."

"What ye say does make sense" Kaede said.

"If Naraku loves Kikyo, why the hell would he want her dead?" Inu Yasha barked. He had rice all over his face and clothes.

"The demons who possessed Onigumo wanted her dead, because she was a threat. For Onigumo's heart to remain with Naraku, I believe that Onigumo's love for Kikyo was pure. But he was desperate to try and get Kikyo, so he saw the demons as the easy solution. And as Naraku acquired more power, it became easier for Naraku to ignore what he felt for Kikyo."

"I think Amaya is right. In order to defeat Naraku, the jewel itself must be stopped" Sango said.

"Kaede, will I still be able to go back to my own time if the jewel fades?" Kagome asked.

"I cannot say."

Kagome looked like she was trying hard to not cry.

"I guess I have to choose."

"I...could Onigumo really love Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at Kaede.

"For his heart to survive, I believe that he truly loves her. But I cannot say if Kikyo will ever accept Onigumo's love."

* * *

Kikyo looked on. Since coming back, he had actually been civil to her.

Kagura had stolen yet another meal, and they sat down near creek and ate.

"Did you really want to kill me after Onigumo offered his body?"

"No, Onigumo wanted the demons for power, not to cause your death. He knew that in his injured human body, he had no chance with you. But the demons over powered him, and saw you as a threat. Besides, he soon saw that you loved Inu Yasha. He hated him for that."

"That is why you took my form and shot at him? You wanted us to hate one another so that if I couldn't be yours..."

"...you would never find happiness."

"Congratulations, you've succeeded in making me unhappy."

"Would you have given Onigumo a chance?" he asked, looking sad.

She frowned. At that time, she had wanted a life with Inu Yasha...and saw Onigumo as a patient.

"No, but I wouldn't come to regret caring for him."

Naraku looked down. Kikyo had to admit that he actually looked sad. Still, it could be an act.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Kagome snapped.

Inu Yasha flinched.

"But you're crying..."

"I deserve better than being you second choice. You still love Kikyo!"

Inu Yasha gulped.

"I..."

"Sit!"


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya frowned.

Rin was acting nervous. She seemed to be more withdrawn. Maybe now was the time to chat.

"Hey Rin, why don't we go pick some flowers for Kaede, just the two of us?"

Rin seemed to perk up. She smiled, and nodded.

She gave Sesshomaru a smile. He'd be able to smell them out.

"We'll be back in bit."

"Lord Jaken, please keep Lord Sesshomaru company!" Rin asked.

She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru give the kappa a glace.

* * *

"Lady Amaya?"

Amaya looked down. She held Rin's hand.

"Do you remember how you first tried to kidnap me?"

Amaya chuckled. She could smell Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Ah-Un were following them. Sesshomaru was defiantly getting more protective.

"I do."

"Lord Sesshomaru...he seems happier now."

"He is, but what about you? Are you happy?"

"It's..."

"Rin, if something bothering you, tell me. I only want to help. After all, you're going to be...well, I think if you as my daughter."

Rin sighed.

"I...don't like Koga or Ayame."

Amaya smiled as they came to a field that had several kinds of wild flowers.

"Because of what happened before?"

"Yeah. Seeing them makes me remember the past."

Smiling, Amaya and Rin sat in the flowers.

"Rin, I don't want you to be scared. Do you want to confront Koga?"

Rin shook her head.

"No."

"Not even if I'm with you?"

"I'm scared...his tribe killed me...and destroyed my old village."

"Rin, even thought I was an exorcist, I was scared of demons. I was even scared of Sesshomaru."

"You were scared of Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"You didn't act like you were scared of him."

"That's because even thought I was scared of demons, I had to face my fears in order to be a good exorcist."

"So I should...face Koga, and then I won't be scared?"

"Yes, but only if you want to. Besides, do you want to be afraid of wolves for the rest of your life ?"

"No, I want to be brave like you and Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

With Amaya and Rin nearby he gave his brother a glance as he walked closer. Jaken and Ah-Un would keep an eye on them.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, and they walked off to the side to chat.

"Listen, you...who should I choose?"

"If it's between a girl who has shown you loyalty, and a girl that pinned you to a tree..."

"Hey, it's not like that!"

"Then Kikyo never blamed you for causing her death?"

"I...she was tricked!"

He gave his brother a glance. It seems that he still would not admit the truth.

"I know you had planned on marrying Kikyo Has she truly trusted you, she never would've suspected you of killing her."

Inu Yasha looked away.

"Kikyo suffered because of me."

He looked on, smelling the scent of the rest of Inu Yasha's pack. Not wanting to spend a second with them, he gave his brother the advice he wanted.

"For all that Kagome has done for you; I don't know why you would ever consider Kikyo."

"Shut up! You had no idea..."

He gave his brother an aloof glance.

"You asked me for advice. But the choice is yours."

With a glance, he walked off.

"Sesshomaru ?"

He stopped.

"Do you...think Amaya could be right? Could Naraku love Kikyo, because of Onigumo's heart?"

"Why else would Naraku give Kikyo back the human body he took away?"

* * *

With Rin helping Kaede, she and Kagome walked off to chat.

"I love him...but I don't want to be his second choice!"

Amaya nodded. If Sesshomaru didn't have her as his first choice, she would never even consider him.

She could smell Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha were nearby, but she ignored them. But with her heightened senses, she could easily hear them.

"Kagome, if he can't choose...do you really want to spend your life with him, if you aren't his first choice?"

"No...but I'm in love with him."

Amaya sighed, as she shrugged. She had to be honest.

"I think he feels obligated. He and Kikyo once loved one another. I think he blames himself, for what happened. But Kikyo still is responsible for the choices she made after she was revived."

"Quit talkin' about my business!" Inu Yasha snapped from nearby.

"Sit!" Kagome snapped. "Sit...stupid Inu Yasha! Sit you bad dog, sit!"

* * *

Leaving Kagome to chat with Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru walked beside her. He said he had something he wanted them to discuss.

"Oh, a butterfly!"

With a smile, she watched as the colorful winged insect flew past them.

Looking down, she smiled as she looked at the ring she wore. There would still be the final battle, but then she and Sesshomaru could settle down.

"I guess we'll be confronting Naraku soon enough. But in order to make the wish...the jewel will have to be complete. Either we'll need to get it, or try and make the wish while it's in Naraku's grasp."

"Regardless, we'll be facing Naraku very soon. I want to be confident you can fight in your true from."

* * *

She frowned.

It was impossible to explain, but it had to be something like instinct. But she somehow knew how to change.

In a secluded spot, he wanted her to get used to her true from. But she was also nervous. What if her demon blood was uncontrollable?

That was when it began. Despite her concerns, she relaxed, as she knew she had to do this.

The feeling...not painful by any means, it just felt like her body moved, and rearranged itself.

And the smell... she didn't have Sesshomaru's poison abilities in this form either...he must've acquired those himself, or perhaps they had been inherited.

When she sensed the change had been completed, she walked over and looked at her refection in a waterfall.

Yelping, she saw that she and Sesshomaru had the same sharp teeth. But while his fur was thick like that fur he carried, her fur was somewhat sleeker.

Still, it was clear that she was demon. And her demon blood...she was still the same person, just her form had changed.

But unlike her own hair which was ink black, her fur was a dark smoky gray.

That was when he began to sniff her. Feeling playful, she began to lick his face...which he seemed to be somewhat annoyed with.

And, they also seemed to be able to communicate telepathically.

"_You do not need to clean my face."_

Walking, she used her paw to smack his hindquarters.

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Honesty, have some fun."_

"_Just how is scolding me like a disrespectful child supposed to be fun?"_

"_Then want a belly rub?"_

_I am not someone's pet. Now come on. This will be the only time I have to train you."_

_

* * *

_

Tired, she couldn't blame him for pushing her. But he seemed satisfied that she could handle herself.

By now, the sun was setting, they had clearly missed lunch. But a hot meal sounded nice.

In moments, she had shifted back. Looking down, she looked at her ring, when had faded when her form had changed.

"_I never thought my life would be like this."_

Feeling calm, yet nervous, she looked up at the sky.

"You'll do fine" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**Sango's village-**

Kikyo smiled as he had tended to the graves. It had taken all day, but she was happy. Even the village had been cleaned up.

"Why waste your time like that?" Naraku scowled.

"You just wish I would've paid attention to you" Kikyo said.

Naraku scowled, but didn't deny what Kikyo said.

"This place will soon have more graves. You might as will prepare Inu Yasha's grave."

"You are the one who will be defeated. You will not get the assistance of the demon that killed Midoriko."

Naraku scowled. He couldn't even get into the cave itself. He had been given a spiritual blast of energy when he had gotten to close.

"Kagura!"

"What ?" the wind witch asked.

"Inu Yasha...weaken him so I can have time to plan! Get Koga's shards! Then bring me Kagome. If I can't get the shards, she will!"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his plate.

Not wanting to be rude, he ate some of the human food Kagome, Amaya and Kaede had prepared.

All in all, it wasn't that bad. But Amaya was better cook.

That was when he frowned.

"I can smell Naraku."

"Must be Kagura" Inu Yasha said.

"We should head out into the forest, to protect the village" Amaya said. "Kaede, may I leave Rin with you? I don't want to see her hurt."

"I will guard the child. Do what ye need to."

"Stay behind and help Kaede" Sango said to Kohaku.

* * *

Kagura sighed. Living as puppet...she couldn't take it anymore.

That was when she put her hand to her chest as he squeezed her heart. Naraku was warning her. But she didn't care. She would soon be free.

She smiled. It was time.

Jumping off, she landed don the ground, and walked over. They would confront her soon enough, so she just wanted to find a place to die.

"_I'm not even human, so I have no soul...I guess I just won't exist...or maybe I'll end up in hell..."_

Born to be a puppet, her existence had been a miserable one. Better to end her life.

Slowly, she was surrounded, but she looked at Sango.

"Hmph, Naraku is at your village demon slayer...he's resting..."

That was when she fell to her feet as he destroyed her heart. She smiled as she was free.

That was when Kagome dropped her arrows and walked over. Annoyed, she glared.

"What...come to gloat?" Kagura said.

"Kagura...why ?"

"Huh, I'm his puppet...and if I have to die to be free...so be it."

Kagome knelt by her and held her hand.

"Thank you Kagura..."

"Hmph, thank me by killing Naraku..."

That was when Kagura smiled.

"I am the wind...I'm free..."

* * *

Amaya glared.

It didn't seem fair. Kagura had been a puppet...

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, looking up.

"Kagura has never been alive; my sword will not work on her."

"But...it's not fair! Naraku used her, just as he's used so many people..." Kagome snapped.

"She still..." Koga grumbled.

"Kagome is right. Kagura was used, just like Kohaku was..." Sango mused.

"Kagome, if you want to save her, hold her hand. By using your powers...you might be able to help her" Amaya said.

"Hey, I didn't ask for help!" Kagura snapped.

That was all Kagome needed to her. Holding Kagura's hands, she began to pray, summoning all of her strength.

"What is she doing?" Jaken asked.

"Being unselfish" Amaya replied with a smile.

In a flash of light, Kagura's formed changed and she became human ghost.

"What happened ?" Shippo asked.

"I've gain a soul...thank you" Kagura said.

That was when Kagome fainted as Kagura dissapred in an orb of light.

* * *

"She used up her powers. She will recover..." Kaede said, looking pleased.

"Why the hell did she waste her powers on Kagura?" Inu Yasha barked.

That was it. Amaya wasn't gonna put up with Inu Yasha's selfishness for another second. She glared at him.

"Because she wanted to help out. Rather than yelling at her, you should show her some support!"

"Support? We're gonna be confronting Naraku, and she..."

"Stop it!" Amaya barked.

Inu Yasha glanced at her, nervous. The whole room stared.

"Kagome wanted to help! If you can only think about yourself, rather than being concerned about her right now, you don't deserve her!"

"But..." he said, shaking from fear.

"See? You just care about what you want! Kagome deserves a man who will appreciate and support her!"

Disgusted, Amaya stormed out of the hut.

* * *

Naraku glared. Kanna was the final gamble.

He had sensed it when Kagome had helped Kagura, which was more than an insult.

"Kill Amaya and Kagome."

As Kanna vanished, Kikyo chuckled.

"Just how do you expect to win?"

Naraku looked on. He needed to save his strength for the confrontation. But he couldn't risk anything, not with his power being so low.

Picking up the fuyhoheki, he glared, and smashed it. It would end soon enough.

* * *

Amaya sighed as Sesshomaru held her.

"I...wait...what's that ?"

"Naraku's aura. He must know he cannot run."

"What should we do?"

That was when Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her.

"What is it?"

"Saimyosho."

* * *

Groggy, Kagome nodded.

"Amaya was right...I deserve better."

"But..." Inu Yasha protested.

Kagome shook her head.

"I'll stay here and help Kaede."

That was when Kaede stood up.

"I sense an evil..."

"Wait...that's scent...saimyosho!" Shippo yelped.

That was when Kaede pointed to what looked like a trap door.

"It leads to an underground room...Kagome, ye are too weak to fight. Go with Rin."

"No, I want to fight..."

"Then take these herbs ye left with me."

Kagome nodded. They were From Jeniji's garden.

"Ye will still not be fully recovered. Be careful."

Kagome nodded.

"Kohaku...guard Rin!" Sango said.

"Right!"

* * *

Amaya glared.

The wasps were...they were the main target, not the village. Still, how many stings could she take?

Seeing Kagome was fine was a relief, but Amaya wouldn't have let her leave Kaede's hut. It was clear she wasn't fully recovered. And if she got stung...

That was when she saw it...that thing with no aura or scent.

Enraged, she left the group.

"Amaya, wait!" Kagome said, running off.

* * *

Sesshomaru saw Amaya and the thing with no aura or scent. It looked like Amaya was going to try and hunt it down.

"Kagome!"

He glared as he ran beside Inu Yasha.

"Stay out of my way!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"If I get in your way, you just might survive."

"Shut up!"


	9. Chapter 9

Amaya glared. She needed Kagome's help. But Kagome should be resting right now. The best thing that could be done was to settle things quickly.

"Is Kanna like Kagura?" she asked.

"No, she obeys Naraku...she seems more loyal..."

Amaya stopped and frowned. Kagome looked like she needed to rest.

"Come on, get on my back. I can carry you. You sure you can fight?"

Kagome nodded.

* * *

As Sesshomaru ran near Inu Yasha, he never thought he would team up with the same pup that had cut off his arm.

Or that he would get his arm back.

As they ran, he began to think on the past, back when his father had been alive.

* * *

**Many years ago–**

He glared as his father introduced him to Izayoi, his new step mother. His suspicions had been confirmed. Just who had married them?

"I...hope we can be friends."

He glanced at her swollen belly.

"That simply indicates you are not infertile."

"Sesshomaru!" his father had reprimanded. She had blushed.

He gave his father a hostile glance. He had admired his father, but marrying a weak human? And it was human demon slayers that had killed his mother. How could he do it?

With a glance, he walked off.

* * *

Eventually, out of respect he had kept an eye on Inu Yasha, after his father had died. But also because he wanted to try and find Tessaiga.

Izayoi was allowed to live in human society because of her status, but everyone shunned the child.

And since she was too afraid to leave her life luxury, he had no respect for her, as she allowed her child to live in place where it was shunned.

But she had eventually left, but he had no idea why she would put herself and her child in danger in the first place.

Shunned by humans and demons, they were permitted to live in a small remote village. In return for her doing odd jobs, she was given food, and home...or a hovel as he had called it.

One day, he unexpectedly met Inu Yasha in person. By that time, he knew his half brother transformed into a normal human with every full moon. But at that time, the sun had been out.

* * *

Just as before, Inu Yasha was teased and shunned by humans. But with his mother now away doing work, he was left to fend for himself. No one was willing to keep an eye on him.

However, the pup refused to use his strength and claws to his advantage. He seemed desperate for acceptance, but he knew that it would never happen.

From the trees he had watched Inu Yasha play with toy ball to amuse himself. That is, until several of the village children kicked it away.

Wanting his toy, he had run after it...until he had seen that it was near some bees. And when he had gotten to close, the bees had closed in.

Knowing that he was at serious risk, he has used his poison claws.

In awe, Inu Yasha looked up to him...and at the sword.

Knowing that if he was spotted, it would cause trouble. So he told the pup he would come back that very night if he ran back home. Eager to know more about him, the pup had invited him over for dinner.

That night, he has shown up. But since he didn't eat human food, he had accepted some tea.

Confronting Izayoi about the lack of supervision, she has said that no one was willing to help her and that she was lucky to have found a place to live that accepted them.

He had responded that teasing and bullying didn't mean acceptance.

That was when she had given him a glance and had had said that he was welcome to help out his younger brother.

Inu Yasha had been thrilled to learn they were kin, he had felt the exact opposite. But he told them about an area that was quite and free of demons.

But it was he who had caused the area to be unpopulated. All he wanted was to sleep, but nearby humans and demons had been in some type of feud with one another. He had killed everyone , because they were being too noisy.

She had begged for his help and he had agreed to escort her, if they left tonight.

Izayoi would spend her last years raising Inu Yasha in the spot. The most time he had ever spent with her was when he had buried her.

After she died, he reluctantly took it upon himself to raise the pup. But since Inu Yasha still craved human acceptance, he eventually let him learn for himself that humans would never accept him.

And he had been determined to find Tessaiga.

* * *

**Back at Kaede's village-**

Amaya and Kagome arrived at the top of a hill.

With no place else to go, she could hear the sounds of battle from the others.

"Kagome, do you have any idea how to destroy Kanna?"

"I think I can...lure her out. If I shoot my arrow into the clouds, my spiritual powers should mix with the rain. That should injure Kanna, and the wasps. At least she'll smell like rain once she gets wet."

Amaya nodded, and set Kagome down.

"I'll take care of these insects. Do what you need to. But you're pretty weak, and you won't get more than one shot. Be careful."

That was when Kagome gave her a sad glance.

"Amaya, do you ever wish that...you were still human?"

Amaya looked over and casually killed a few wasps.

"All I want is a life with Sesshomaru, my form doesn't matter. But I'm still adjusting."

* * *

"Stupid girl!" Inu Yasha barked, as they came upon Kagome and Amaya.

"I agree. She actually wants a life with you" he said.

"Amaya actually likes you..."

"Someone who bathes regularly."

"But I'll be the one to kill Naraku!"

"You asked for my help, little brother."

"Ha! You couldn't stop him either, guess that nose of yours is getting old..."

"You are a half breed. If Onigumo had met Kikyo first, neither one of them would have noticed you."

That was when Inu Yasha glared...and began to transform. He stared, looking pleased with the circumstances.

"_At least now he'll be useful."_

"Not this..." Inu Yasha said, as his appearance changed.

He just gave his younger brother a glance.

"You may be part human, but father's blood is in your veins. Show me and yourself that you can hold your own in battle."

That was when he smelled poison and heard Amaya cry out on pain.

"Damn insect..." she mumbled. She moaned as she pulled out the stinger.

Knowing that she didn't have his immunity to poison, he glared. If Inu Yasha refused to fight, he would never respect him, even if the pup did help him defeat Naraku.

"Protect Kagome with father's sword while I tend to Amaya."

* * *

Noting Inu Yasha's transformation, she stared. It looked like he seemed to be in control of his demon blood.

That was when she looked over when Sesshomaru walked over, and held her arm up. He stared at her and she frowned, wondering what he planned to do.

Giving her a glance, he looked at the wound, and stuck out his tongue.

"_What is he..."_

That was when he licked the wound. Immediately, she could feel the poison fade.

"Thank you."

His response was to run his hand through her hair.

"I will not lose you."

Casually, he walked over to assist Inu Yasha, as more wasps began to close in on them. Amaya knew that she was faintly blushing.

Looking over, Kagome's spiritual powers had manifested It was time. Still, she had been weak before...this was not good.

"Be careful Kagome!"

Kagome ignored her, and shot her arrow into the clouds. As Kagome's spiritual powers merged with the rain, the sky took on a pale purple glow.

With a sight, Kagome fainted. Inu Yasha ran over and caught her in one arm, as he looked over.

"What do I do? I can't be around her when I'm like this!"

"If she's worth protecting, protect her" Amaya said gently.

As the saimyosho began to fall down dead due to the rain, Inu Yasha held Kagome, as everyone began to get soaked.

"I'll protect you Kagome..." Inu Yasha said, as tears fell down his cheeks.

Amaya sighed, as he had no only made his choice, but had matured somewhat.

That was when she heard a noise like someone walking in the mud. But the only patch of mud nearby was empty.

That was when two child sized footprints appeared in the mud. Kanna began to manifest.

As Amaya watched, a drop of rain caused a small bruise to appear on her arm. As she fully materialized, the rain only made her look like a giant bruise.

"Mirror..." Kagome murmured, soaking weak.

"Huh?"

"Kanna's made from nothing...aim for her mirror."

Amaya looked over.

"Inu Yasha, give Kagome to me. I'll hold onto to her while you two deal with Kanna."

Nodding, Inu Yasha handed her over.

With cold looks, the brothers glared, and held up their swords. Kanna dropped her mirror, as her body seemed to soak up the rain, taking on the look of a rotting corpse.

With a smile, she watched as Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru struck the mirror. No sooner did it crack, Kanna seemed to rot, until no traces of her remained.

"Kanna's dead..."

That was when Kagome sneezed on her.

* * *

Thanks to Kagome, the hell wasps hadn't had time to do any serious damage. But Kagome was now exhausted, and she had a slight cold.

"I can rest on the way..." Kagome protested, wanting to get going.

"Nay, ye are weak Kagome" Kaede protested. "Even if I give ye more herbs, ye must rest!"

"Kaede's right. We'll be facing Naraku soon enough. You need rest Kagome" Amaya said.

"I...just don't want to delay anyone."

"Um, why don't Koga and I use the time to bring out tribes?" Ayame offered."We'll need all the help we can get."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Uh, Ayame?" Koga asked.

Ayame looked over.

"I...maybe when things are over, we can..." he said, blushing.

Ayame giggled.

"You look cute when you blush Koga!"

Koga blushed harder. Ayame smiled innocently.

"But I'll only consider a mate who is my equal. If you can bring your tribe here first..."

"Hey, there is no way in hell you'll get here first!"

"I think your bark is much worse than your bite!"

Koga scowled.

"Why you insolent she wolf..."

Getting up, Ayame bowed.

"It was nice to meet you all. But since I know we'll be delayed by Koga..."

"Hey!" Koga barked.

"I might as well get my tribe."

Amaya nodded, with smirk.

"Ayame, don't you dare..." Koga growled.

"See ya!"

With a giggle, Ayame got up and left.

"Why that..." Koga grumbled.

"Um, sir?" Rin asked.

Amaya looked over at Rin.

"Yeah kid?" Koga asked, looking grouchy.

"I...want an apology sir."

"Look kid, stop bothering me."

"But I..." Rin said, looking hurt.

Amaya gave Koga a glance. After the day she was having, she wasn't in the mood for any more crap.

"Koga, your tribe not only destroyed her village, but they also killed her."

"Don't know what you're talkin' about."

Amaya glared, when she saw Rin's hurt expression.

"Koga, please think about..."

He gave her glance, looking peeved.

"I gotta get to my tribe" he said, brushing her off.

"Either you apologize, or you will not confront Naraku" Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes. Disrespecting the future or current mate of a higher ranking demon was considered offensive.

Koga just scowled.

"Look I already told you, I don't remember!"

Sesshomaru gave him a warning glance.

"Then leave, and do not come back."

"But I..."

"Show more respect!" Jaken snapped.

Koga scowled.

"Okay, how long ago..."

"Um, several months..."

"Rin, where was your village honey?"

"Look, I need something that might stick out."

"Koga, think...back when you first got jewel shards" Kagome said, sounding weak.

"Let her rest!" Inu Yasha snapped.

That was when Rin coward.

"Honey..." Amaya asked.

That was when Rin began to cry.

"Baby..."

With as glare, she showed her fangs to Koga, as she picked up Rin and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Amaya held Rin.

"I tried Lady Amaya."

"Sometimes that's all you can do. But you were very brave. I'm proud of you."

"But...you were right. Even if he doesn't apologize...I'm not gonna be afraid."

Amaya smiled as she held Rin.

* * *

Koga was tossed aside. Everyone else watched the scene.

"Why you..."

Sesshomaru gave him a glance. He had no respect for anyone who was rude to Rin or Amaya.

"You disgrace your tribe."

"And you made young Rin cry!" Jaken snapped. "Consider yourself lucky Lord Sesshomaru has not dealt with you properly!"

Looking insulted Koga frowned, but began to think.

"Okay...jewel shards...that village...but my pack went after everyone! And I didn't see everything that they did!"

"Hmph, so irresponsible!" Jaken snapped.

Koga blushed.

"Look, I can't remember the face of everyone my pack has killed."

"Then leave!" Jaken snapped.

Koga scowled.

* * *

When she smelled Koga approaching, she looked over.

"Koga's coming, Do you want to speak to him?"

Rin nodded.

Looking nervous, Koga approached...on hands and knees. It was a sign of submission. When he got near then both, his head touched the ground.

"I Koga, apologize on behalf of my pack and myself...for killing you."

Shyly, Rin approached.

"Um, what do I do?"

"Tell him of you accept his apology. And if you do, he owes you a gift to compensate you for what he did."

"What kind of gift?"

"Whatever you want."

Rin's eye went wide.

"Anything?"

"Yep, and he has to give it to you before he can leave to get his tribe."

Rin smiled.

"Then I want a wild boar for dinner tonight!"

"All you want is food?" Amaya asked, surprised.

Rin nodded.

"I haven't had wild boar since last year, and I love it!"

"Okay, if that's what you want..."

* * *

With a grin, Koga tossed a dead boar at Inu Yasha, who cursed as he was knocked down.

"Make yourself useful ya mutt! I gotta get going!"

"I hope you get worms!" Inu Yasha snarled.

Amaya chuckled. At least male pride kept things interesting.

* * *

With rice, boar, vegetables, and some fish that the others had caught, dinner was a feast.

Inu Yasha hadn't caught a boar, but he'd picked some flowers for Kagome instead.

"You okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. She looked a bit better.

"With the demons, Kikyo and...who exactly will he be once we make the wish ?" Shippo asked.

"Naraku came to exist when Onigumo offered himself up to demons. But Lord Kagawaki was the final body Naraku took. I guess he'll be Onigumo with Lord Kagawaki's body."

* * *

Late that night, she walked to a lake.

With the final battle on her mind, she couldn't sleep until she had a plan. So, she had walked off to think.

Inu Yasha's group had chosen to stay with Kaede.

Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were back at the camp. Sesshomaru had gone off, but she could smell that he was coming toward her.

Frustrated, she leaned on tree as she began to think.

"Just how can anyone get the jewel from Naraku? It's so corrupt..."

"It will be faster to give the shards to Naraku" Sesshomaru said, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But the risk..." she said, turning to face him.

"If the key to defeating Naraku is making the correct wish, the jewel should be completed as soon as possible."

"So how do was prevent Naraku from using the complete jewel to his advantage?"

"By making the wish first."

* * *

**Several days later-**

Uncertain, the group agreed with Sesshomaru's logic. Kagome would hand over the jewel shards, then try and make the wish. They might even catch Naraku off guard.

For the last few days, Naraku's demonic aura had remained traceable. And today was no exception.

"Please be careful me lord!" Jaken said looking worried. "You as well Lady Amaya."

Sesshomaru just nodded. Jaken would remain behind, to keep Rin safe if the village was attacked. Ah-Un would stay as well.

"Sister..." Kohaku said.

"I want you out of danger...Naraku won't hesitate to kill you" Sango said.

Kohaku nodded.

"I'll wait for you."

"You know, I can marry ye when you return" Kaede said.

"I...what do you think?" she asked, looking over.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said sounding board.

Inu Yasha looked down.

"Kagome...will you stay me..as my wife?"

"I will!" Kagome said, as tears of joy fell down her cheek.

That was when Miroku smiled.

"Sango, will you bare my children?"

Sango smiled and nodded... but she slapped Miroku when he touched her butt.

* * *

Nervous, she ran beside Sesshomaru. In just a few hours, things would finally be settled. But she didn't feel like she was ready.

"_But things have to stop. Rin...I can't allow her to get hurt."_

As they go closer, the demonic aura...Naraku wasn't alone.

Putting out her sword, she glared as it was time.

* * *

Kikyo looked on.

For days, Naraku had bribed every demon he could find to help guard him, but it was futile.

Yet, she couldn't deny the sadness she felt. She didn't doubt that Onigumo's heart caused Naraku to truly love her. In different circumstances, it might have been possible with Onigumo.

But Naraku...had done too many things. And he needed to be held accountable.

That was when he sat beside her.

"Here."

Surprised, she took the scared jewel, which began to purify in her grasp.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I caused you to suffer, so that least I can do is give this back to you."

Holding the jewel in one hand, she smiled and caressed his face. He truly did regret causing her pain.

"Thank you..."

He gave her a sad smile, and held her hand to his face.

* * *

There were so many demons. Even with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru working together, it still wouldn't be easy. Inu Yasha just didn't have the same stamina as Sesshomaru. but at least they were low level ones.

With a glare, she used her claws to take off the head of a demon that had been bothering her.

Looking around the others seemed to be holding up. But the village...

As they got closer, it would suffer some damage in the battle. But looking at Sango, she either didn't care or hadn't considered it.

Recalling her own village, she knew the location didn't matter; it was who you had in your life.

* * *

Kikyo stood with Naraku, as the group slowly made progress. He wasn't even going to run.

"You're not going to run?" she asked, surprised.

"After this is over, I'll be separated from you for all eternity. I want to spend my remaining time next to you."

That was when the jewel began to pulse.

Looking down, she saw Kagome. And from what she saw, Kagome had all the remaining jewel shards.

"If things had been different, maybe I would have welcomed Onigumo."

With a glance, she threw the jewel to Kagome. As she waited for the end, Naraku stood beside her, and she held his hand.

* * *

After several combined efforts with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, the demons, were gone, for the most part. She was surprised with how weak many of them were.

Looking over, she saw Kagome catch something out of the corner of her eyes.

"Huh ?"

"I got it!" Kagome said.

"Why would Kikyo..." Inu Yasha muttered. "Hey! Why is Naraku just watching us?"

"I wish..."

Amaya brace herself for the real battle.

"...for Naraku to be free from his demons!"

In a flash they were suddenly surrounded by hundreds of stronger demons, but also a gigantic spider demon as well.

And with so many demons, Sango wouldn't be able to help Kikyo or Naraku.

* * *

Kikyo looked down in awe at the person lying on the ground. Naraku was gone, so this had to be Onigumo, but he had Lord Kagawaki's form. Had he...was he even alive?

That was when he slowly sat up, and looked at her with human brown eyes.

"I'm alive...but how is that possible?"

"The demons possessed Onigumo and created Naraku. Lord Kagawaki...perhaps what happened was an exorcism when Kagome made the wish..."

With that, Kikyo helped Onigumo stand up.

"But why are you helping me?" he asked.

"You would have gone to hell if your love for me was selfish."

"It won't do any good..." he said, as demons slowly began to surround them both.

Kikyo looked on, as Naraku was right. The demons would close in, and they would both die.

Holding one another, they both waited for death.

* * *

So many demons...even with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru...it might not be enough.

In a burst of light, she sensed a powerful spiritual presence. And the smell...was it a ghost ?

Looking over, she saw the legendary priestess herself...Midoriko. She looked fully human.

With a glance, Midoriko used one blast of power to kill all the demons.

"Incredible..."

That was when Midoriko gave Kagome a glance.

"Kagome, for using a wish to save Naraku, I will grant you one wish. What do you want.?" Midoriko asked.

"I want to be with Inu Yasha..." Kagome said, as she began to cry.

"Then I will grant you that wish. May you find happiness with him."

* * *

**One month later-**

She smiled a she and Rin picked flowers together. It so good to have things settled.

Sesshomaru would continue to wander the lands, getting stronger. She couldn't say if he would ever want to claim a territory of his own, but when she conceived, that could change.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were married. Inu Yasha would guard Kaede's village, while Kagome and Kikyo would assist Kaede.

But with Kagome being a half breed, she couldn't do anything spiritual. So Sango helped her in that that area.

But Kikyo was no longer the priestess. She had chosen the life of an ordinary woman, as Onigumo's wife. But she still helped out Kaede and Kagome as needed.

Onigumo did odd jobs around the village. He was a very quite person, but it was clear that he was devoted to Kikyo. And it was clear Kikyo loved him just as much.

Ayame and Koga had married, and had merged tribes. They now lived deep in the mountains.

Miroku had married Sango. Kohaku lived with them, and was training to be a strong demon slayer. They had a house near Kaede's village.

Shippo stayed with Kagome and Inu Yasha, to become strong.

Totosai was doing okay, but he still drank sake like water.

"I'm so glad you married Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said.

She smiled, as she smelled her beloved was nearby, watching them. Being his wife was more beautiful than she could have imagined.

"So am I."

* * *

Later that night, she lay next to Sesshomaru, with the moon shining down on them. They had gone off, to have some privacy.

Now, they just sat back.

"To think we never would have met if I hadn't attempted to kidnap Rin."

Sesshomaru began to play with her hair in response.

Amaya turned to face Sesshomaru, placing her hand to his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. She smiled, feeling the body heat from her husband.

With a smell smiled, he pulled her towards him, as they shared a gentle kiss.

** The End**

* * *

Author's notes-

Hm, I'm actually happy at how this turned out. What do you think? I hope I gave you a reason to come back.

To be honest, I wrote this one chapter at a time. I had some idea on the plot, but no idea how things would end. Coming up with the next chapter was always such a challenge.

Anyway, please read some of my other fan fictions if you want. I love getting comments and reviews about my stories.

~ Desert Renaissance


End file.
